My weird neighbor
by frost019
Summary: Supercorp AU, no poderes, Kara vive con su pequeño niño Kyle en un condominio nuevo dónde básicamente tiene vecinos muy raros, una de ellos, una enigmática mujer muy sexy que apenas se deja ver. Supercorp, plus a baby.
1. Mi vecino raro

My weird neighbor

Summary: Supercorp AU, no poderes, Kara vive con su pequeño niño Kyle en un condominio nuevo dónde básicamente tiene vecinos muy raros, una de ellos, una enigmática mujer muy sexy que apenas se deja ver. Supercorp, plus a baby.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí, sólo la de esta historia que tiene forma en mi cabeza y en todo aquel que la comparta conmigo, bienvenido, disfruta.

Familia/Romance/Humor y un pelín de todo un poco tal cuál es esta vida.

Capítulo I: Mi vecino raro

Kara sumergida en un matrimonio insulso y descuidado con la única perfección que pudo obtener de él, su peque Kyle de tres añitos, inteligente encantador, toda una belleza y adoración, recién separada de su esposo y con su peque a bordo se acababa de mudar a un nuevo condominio acorde a sus finanzas, en el espectro medio, ni pobre, ni fastuoso, sino medio.

Y en el 501 está ella…

Kara con su peque Kyle de tres añitos, tez clara, rubio, ojos azules, con pequeñas ondas en su pelito que lo hace ver aún más adorable de lo que es, hoyuelos, sonrisa bellísima con un diente faltante, pero eso es lo que lo hace más rico al nene, asertivo, inteligente, noble y bondadoso, muy buenas cualidades que sacó de su mami y a veces mucha pero mucha travesura, todo un aventurero que Kara jura que lo adoptó de su padre, eso y todas las pocas veces que la hace renegar, eso definitivamente era de su padre.

Kara se mudó con su peque, recién separada de su marido, con muchas cajas en su departamento acumulándose, mudándose de a poquitos, ya que al ser mamá casi soltera, ella reportera de CatCo, trabaja a full, el peque en la guardería, regresa y hace malabares junto a su peque para hacer todas las labores de la casa, a la par que le da todo el tiempo que necesita Kyle en su camino a formarse cómo un excelente ser humano, esa es la última empresa, el ser un muy buen ser humano.

Lo que sí está desempacado es la cama, una king zise dónde duermen ambos, la cocina media desempacada también, un sofá, un sillón y el tele en la sala de estar y los juguetes de su peque, lo resto está en cajas, aún esperando por ser desempacada.

Ella viviendo un mes ahí, aún con todo empacado en su casa, muchas cajas, aún en plena mudanza es muy consciente de que tiene vecinos bastante raros.

¿Y a cómo es eso?

Ella acaba de convivir o no hacerlo con un par de ellos para llegar a esa conclusión. Ella está en el 501, tres departamentos en su piso, ella estando en el quinto piso.

En el 502 está un adulto mayor, ella le pondría talvez 65 años, que es muy reservado, no saluda, sólo te mira con una intensa mirada cómo juzgándote, woala, y casi no habla, abre la puerta, escucha y la cierra, viene y va, no se comunica mucho. Su vecina del 503, ella puede jurar que es una chica, pero no hay nada más de ella, sale temprano, llega tarde, de alguna manera se sostiene y eso está bien, se dice ella, sólo que no la conoce y aunque así sea, ella adivina que no es peligrosa y eso es muy importante para ella y para su pequeño. Incluso el señor del 502 tampoco lo es.

En el 601, un piso arriba de ella, sale un señor ebrio todo el tiempo o al menos pensó eso ella en ese entonces, cada que se lo encuentra, él está ebrio, de día de noche, día soleado, día nublado, con calor o con frío, el señor siempre está borracho, pero no es malo, es gracioso y respetuoso, y de las pocas veces que se encontró con Kyle al ver al peque medio asustado o reservado con él, él se puso a bailar cómo robot y hacer que se golpeaba con las paredes cómo que no pudiera caminar bien, cosa que sí pasaba y que era por su estado de embriaguez pero el bebé al no saberlo se ríe mucho, disfruta mucho con él. Quien al final de todo se saca el sombreo que no lleva y se va a su casa. Divirtiendo tanto a Kara cómo a Kyle, él es un buen vecino, aunque borrachín.

En el 403, ella jura que puede oler algo raro, y no cómo aspecto mafia o drogas, algo delincuencial, sino mal olor, malo, malote.

\- Fuchi mami – había dicho una vez tapándose su pequeña naricita su peque y ella había estado muy de acuerdo, ella jura que el habitante de ahí, debe ser un acumulador o algo parecido.

Y así, sus vecinos son raros según su apreciación de un mes, aunque no convive mucho con ellos o ellos a ella, pero su apreciación es esa, sin embargo, ella se siente segura y su casero le había dicho que ninguno de sus inquilinos tenía antecedentes ni era peligroso y eso era lo primordial.

Y eso que recién empezaba a descubrir y describir a sus vecinos, ella juraría que se llevaría más sorpresas sólo rogaba que fueran buenas.

Eso fue lo más importante para ella, asegurarse de que vivía en un lugar seguro para su peque, vengan extravagancias más o menos, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

…

\- ¿Y has conocido a tus vecinos? – le preguntaba Alex a su hermana en su depa mientras Kyle jugaba con Maguie y él es que, al ser el único peque en la familia, estaba muy engreído, y más al ser muy guapo, adorable y con mucha travesura en su pequeño ser, este peque se las traía, era uno muy feliz, no le faltaba nada.

\- Pues no, creo haberlos visto al menos una vez en un mes, pero no son peligrosos o al menos eso creo – Alex asintió y siendo agente del FBI, se juró que los iba a investigar, a cada uno de ellos, para asegurarse de que sus dos personas de las pocas en su círculo familiar, más valiosas en el mundo estuvieron seguras – bueno – añadió

\- ¿Y Mike, en qué va eso? – le preguntó haciendo referencia a su actual marido

\- No he sabido nada de él, supongo que seguirá en las vegas, ya hace mucho me desencante de él, no le importa para nada su hijo y eso es lo que más me enerva – el dijo enojada ya que no podía creer cómo alguien podría no importarle su propio hijo – al menos ahora puedo verlo y cuándo él aparezca puedo iniciar los trámites de divorcio…

\- Al fin hermanita, tardaste un poco, pero al menos por fin lo vas a hacer – Kara asintió viendo a su peque que tan pocas veces había visto a su padre, a medida que pasaba más tiempo ella creía que ya ni lo asociaba cómo tal, no preguntaba por él y ese hecho no hacía más que amargar a Kara por la mierda de padre que era Mike.

…

Había pasado un mes y ellas apenas había visto a cualquiera de sus vecinos pensando entonces que talvez era para mejor, hasta que un día, pues pasó.

Ella estaba "conversando" en el celular con Mike por decirlo de forma amable, Mike estaba siendo un idiota otra vez y ellos estaban discutiendo por teléfono, Kara caminando de derecha a izquierda cómo un león encerrado, insultándole, peleándole tanta estupidez en su cuarto, para que su peque no se diera cuenta, pero él muy inteligente ya se había dado cuenta.

Lena estaba en la azotea del condominio de 7 pisos, un sitio bañado en cemento, todo desolado, ella pensado y mirando todo el espacio, diseñando en su mente darle otro uso, decorarlo de la mejor manera que se le había ocurrido y que conversando con el dueño, este no se oponía y hasta le gustaba la idea ya que se iba a ver fantástico y él no iba a gastar un solo dólar.

Ella estaba sentada en una esquina, apoyada en un pequeño muro de cemento descansado y pensando, cuándo de su costado el elevador sonó, abriéndose y mostrando a la criatura más bella que ella había visto en su vida.

El elevador se abrió y de ahí salió un peque muy confundido mirando con sus grandes ojitos a todo el sitio ya dándose cuenta de que para ese momento estaba perdido. Él había entrado al ascensor pensando que se abriría donde él estaba, en el mismo sitio, no en otro y aparentemente arriba, él sentía que había subido.

El peque salió mirando hacia todos los lados preocupado ya con un pequeño puchero, indicio que se iba a romper a llorar, Lena observó todo desde su lugar maravillándose por lo hermoso de este cuchi, preocupándose de qué hacía un cuchi allí solito.

Ambos conectaron su mirada y joder, Lena creyó que él era un mini leoncito, así de impactante, una presencia impactante, cómo cuándo miras a un león, parpadeas y él ya está a segundos de alcanzarte.

Lena lo vio con mucho amor, con mucha suavidad para no asustar al peque que de por sí ya se veía asustado. Él miro a todos lados y sólo habiendo ella, él se acercó, con su barquito en la mano, su juguete.

Kyle caminó hacia ella, y se detuvo a un metro de Lena.

\- Hola pequeño – le dijo Lena suavemente para no asustarlo, Kyle dudó un segundo su mami le había dicho no hables con extraños, más él si había visto a esta mujer una que otra vez entrando a su casa.

\- Hola – contestó muy suave

\- Awww – se derritió Lena por el peque, tenía una voz muy adorable - soy Lena, ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó

\- No se habla con extraños – dijo él sabiamente

\- Oh eso es muy sabio, eso está muy bien pequeño – lo felicitó Lena y ambos se quedaron mirando, Lena sentada en el piso y el peque a un metro de ella mirándola mordiendo su labio y mirando hacia todo.

\- ¿Estás perdido? – le preguntó y el peque asintió

\- Oh, no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a encontrar tu casa, ¿eso está bien? - le preguntó y el peque volvió a asentir dándole su manito y diciendo – soy Kyle – entendiendo que ella no era una desconocida y por tanto estaba bien hablarle.

\- Lena, pequeño – ambos se estrecharon la mano y Lena se puso a pensar, ella había visto a una nueva chica rubia instalarse en el departamento vacío, 501 y estaba casi segura que de ahí venía el peque, ya que de ahí venían unos ruiditos muy ricos, una risa refrescante, única de peque, y hasta había una ocasión, pensó ella, que creía haber visto a la pareja, pero, en fin, siempre hay la posibilidad de equivocarse.

\- ¿Cómo te perdiste, qué ha pasado? – le preguntó y él rascando su cabecita cómo pensado dijo – subí a esa caja, se abrió y estoy aquí – señalando al ascensor

\- Ok – observó ella, el peque había subido al ascensor, de alguna manera había apretado los botones y había terminado en el sótano – me dejas ayudarte – pidió ella y él asintió mirándola, observando si estaba bien confiar en ella o no, finalmente asintió.

Lena se paró y le dio la mano, apretó el botón del ascensor mostrándole al peque la caja mágica y él estaba muy atento, ella presionó el piso cinco viendo cómo bajaban, le peque dijo – Woahhh – cuándo sintió que la caja mágica bajaba y Lena sonriéndole asintió – definitivamente Woahhh – añadió ella y ni bien el ascensor se abrió en el quinto piso, se encontraron del otro lado a una Kara muy preocupada con los ojos llorosos tocando su puerta a varios golpes firmes muy asustada y cuándo ella volteó a verlos debido al sonido del ascensor todo el color se le devolvió al rostro, ella muy desesperada fue a ver a su peque abrazándole cuándo él fue corriendo a por ella.

\- Mamiiiiii – soltó él abrazando con sus pequeñas manitas su cuello. Kara se obligó a tranquilizarse para no asustar al peque mientras lo cargaba, abrazándole muy fuerte en un gran consuelo al tener a su peque devuelta.

Lena hipnotizada los veía, ella salió del ascensor y los miró un rato.

\- Oh Kyle no vuelvas a darme un susto así, mami lo siente – le decía entre besos mientras su niño asentía. Él no volvería a irse ya que se había asustado al creer que estaba perdido.

\- Lena me ayudó – le dijo señalándola y es ahí que Kara volteó a verla.

\- Lena soy Kara te agradezco con mi vida – le dijo estirando su mano para coger la de ella que se la dio, estrechándola ambas sintiendo una especie de conexión íntima, cómo si se conocieran desde siempre. Misma que inspiró a Kara a invitarla al departamento y a Lena a aceptar, por más que ella era muy reservada.

El trío entró al depa de Kara y Kyle, cerrando Kara detrás de ella la puerta y que poniendo un besito en la cabeza de Kyle lo bajó para que él fuera a por un lonche, con galletitas y leche chocolatada, uno que ya había preparado Kara previamente antes de ni siquiera notar que Kyle ya no estaba. El peque abriendo sus ojitos grandes hizo que Lena se derritiera más de amor por él, luego él se puso a comer no sin antes de invitarle a Lena una galleta.

\- Muchas gracias Kyle – le dijo ella y el peque asintió, luego se puso a comer.

\- La agradecida soy yo Lena, estaba hablando por teléfono sin darme cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta, y cuando noté que él no estaba, carajo me asusté de muerte – narraba Kara mientras Lena con galletita en mano la veía y que partiendo su galletita por la mitad se lado dio, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kara y vaya que ella era preciosa observó Lena. Tez clara, rubia, ojos azules cómo el cielo, hoyuelos, gran sonrisa cálida, alta, atlética, joder.

\- A veces nos pasa a los mejores o eso escuché Kara no te asustes, lo peor ha pasado él es un amor y está muy bien, eso es lo importante – Kara asintió, eso era lo importante, sin embargo, igual le agradeció.

\- ¿Vives cerca Lena, creo que te he visto al menos una vez? – le dijo invitándole a sentarse en el sillón y dándole un vaso con un mate – y discúlpame por el desorden, aún estoy desempacando – le dijo mirando a su niño que estaba Enel otro sillón comiendo a gusto.

\- No te preocupes sabes, tu depa se ve muy bien, en cambio el mío, es una locura, todo está desordenado – dijo con una sonrisa leve que contagió a la de Kara – vivo en el 503, ahí dónde tocabas.

\- Oh, ok – replicó Kara sonrojada porque había estado tocando cómo demente a fin de poder encontrar a su peque.

\- Y no, no te preocupes – le dijo Lena riendo y suavizando las preocupaciones de Kara.

Kara observando que Lena parecía una mujer decente decidió invitarla a quedarse a cenar ya que era cerca a las 5.00pm y había salvado a Kyle, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Sí cena, Lena – dijo él y dándose cuenta que rimaba se echó a reír adorablemente logrando ser arrullado por ambas.

Con Lena quedándose a cenar, ambas mujeres compartieron una conversación, sobre ellas, sobre su mudanza, un poco de aquí y de allá, conociéndose ambas un poco más ya que eran vecinas.

Kara supo que Lena era una escritora que actualmente se encontraba escribiendo su tercer libro y eso era el porque había alquilado un departamento ahí, en ese condominio, que bien o mal le estaba ayudando a inspirarse y ese también era el porque sus horarios de entrar o salir de su depa eran inciertos, ella no tenía un horario fijo ya que no trabajaba en un sitio fijo que le pusiera uno, también supo que el cuarto de Lena según ella tenía muchos libros por todo sitio y de ahí su desorden.

Lena supo de la historia de Kara o al menos la parte que ella le contó, Kara estaba separada de su marido y buscando un divorcio cosa que él no quería y de ahí la discusión que la distrajo y el porque el peque buscó salir de la casa perdiéndose para ser encontrado después por Lena. Kara tenía una hermana con un trabajo serio, no le dijo más que eso, ella obviamente tenía a su pequeño Kyle que era su adoración y su perfección, su peque de tres añitos que ya estando en mes de noviembre, el otro año iba a empezar el Kínder.

Kara recién estaba mudándose hace un mes, y con su trabajo cómo reportera de CatCo y su tiempo de mamá, estaba a full y de ahí a que no halla terminado de desempacar.

\- No te preocupes – desestimaba Lena con ademanes mientras bebía su cafecito – la ruma de cajas le da un "no sé qué" muy fenshui al ambiente – soltó para después ambas mirarse y reír cómplices. Ambas con una ruma de cajas no desempacadas en la casa.

Y Lena viéndolo ocupada que estaba Kara no iba a permitir que cocinase la cena así que ella decidió que comerían pizza.

\- Pizzaaaaaaa ¡ - gritaba el peque muy feliz

Convencer a Kara de que Lena estaba ordenando el delibery, un hecho más complicado, siendo ella la invitada más el nervio muy terco de Lena ganó.

\- Lena Pizzaaaaaaa ¡ - volvió a gritar el peque entusiasmado y ella le pidió los cinco chocando sus manos con el peque que reía encantado, mirando a Lena cómo si la adorara y Lena que cada nada le mandaba un guiño o un besito volado haciendo que él se sonroje para luego ser llenado de besos por ella misma.

\- Mami, mami, ayuda – pedía el peque riendo cobijándose en los brazos de su mami, ambas riendo. Kara ya muy hipnotizada también por su nueva vecina quien gracias a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida, no resultó ser una vecina rara, uno menos para ir, veinte más para conocer si es que llegaba a conocer a alguno de ellos, alguna vez, ya que la gente que vivía ahí tenía horarios muy locos, entrando a todas horas, todos presurosos cómo lo era Nueva York.

…

Nota:

\- Hola aquí una nueva historia Supercorp, alegre y mullida, al menos esa es la gran intención, aquí.

\- Nos leemos el miércoles y de ahí más seguido.

\- Bienvenido y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Acomodándonos

Capítulo II: Acomodándonos

Muy temprano por la mañana un miércoles, Kara tempranito pensó que era un cliché, porque era un cliché obviamente, "el pedir una tacita de azúcar a tu vecino" en este caso, vecina.

\- Joder – decía renegando suavecito para no despertar a su peque que dormía cómo estrella de mar en el centro de la cama que Kara al despertar y verlo no pudo más que arrullarlo – awww – eso y tomarle un par de fotitos para compartir con su mamá y su hermana.

Ahí en el medio de la cama su cuchi, en pijama de Superman, con todo su pelito despeinado estilo leoncito estirado cómo una estrella de mar con un hilo de baba que colgaba de su linda boquita, misma que Kara limpió suavecito y lo dejó dormir mientras el hacía un ruidito delicioso, muy bello, tremendamente adorable, un ruidito suavecito cómo un ronroneo, que claramente sería un ronroneo si él fuera un gato, aunque con su herencia de león, obviamente era un ronroneo suavecito.

\- Carajo – volvía a renegar ella al notar que el azúcar que compró el lunes se había acabado y que la que empacó posiblemente estaría en una de sus tantas cajas de mudanza – ufff – soltaba un bufido rascándose la cabeza, mismo gesto que había heredado su peque en momentos de preocupación.

Ella no tenía azúcar, y eso era problema de estado, ¿por qué?, porque ella estaba preparando avena para ambos, para desayunar y no tenía azúcar, y no podía ir a la tienda porque no quería despertar a su niño, y llevarlo estando fría la mañana a una tienda a coger azúcar. De ahí que se viene el cliché.

\- Rayos – dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de que sí, sería un cliché y recién conociendo a su vecina que gracias a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida, no resultó ser una vecina rara o ¿sí? Se preguntaría después.

Ella, 5:13 am, tocó la puerta de su vecina pensando en su cabeza que excusa le iba a dar al tocar la puerta tan temprano más lo que vió, le derritió el corazón por tanta adorabilidad, que ella creyó sólo podía llegar a esos niveles su niño.

Ahí, frente a ella, Lena recién levantada con todo su pelito despeinado al igual que un leoncito que ha atravesado una chimenea, algo demasiado adorable, tanto así que Kara tuvo que morderse los labios para no arrullarla, recién de haberla conocido hace un par de días, lunes, ni más ni menos.

\- Hola Lena – le dijo suavecito notando el obvio hecho de que Lena recién se había levantado y tenía los ojos medio cerrados, entrecerrados tratando de ver quién tocaba su puerta y que al verla se sonrojó mucho e intentó peinarse con la mano – siento despertarte – dijo Kara tratando de salvara Lena cosa que ella agradeció mucho - ¿crees que puedas darme una tacita de azúcar? – pidió sonrojada haciendo un gesto muy adorable ante tal cliché, que derritió a Lena quien incapaz de hablar tan tempranito por su voz ronca de recién levantada, fue hacia su cocina a coger la taza y llenarla de azúcar.

Mientras Kara veía con grandes ojos que sí, Lena tenía muchas cajas apiladas, talvez más que ella - ¿qué será, será? – se preguntó brevemente. Lena salió con la taza de azúcar y se la dio disculpándose por su aspecto tan temprano.

\- Oh no, más bien discúlpame – dijo Kara antes de escuchar un obvio y muy tierno gritito - ¡Mamiiiiii ¡ - el peque había despertado y ambas dándose cuenta de eso sonrieron y se despidieron cada cual a lo suyo.

\- Ohh mi bebéeeeee – arrulló Kara a su príncipe que desde su cama estiró sus bracitos para colgarse en su mami y seguir durmiendo ahí un pelín más, a lo que Kara terminara para preparar la avena y el desayuno enfriándole un tanto para que su bebé pueda comer.

Ambos después de diez minutos se pusieron a desayunar, su pequeño sentado en el sofá con sus wafles y su avena en una mesita del costado.

Kara aún tenía todo empacado incluyendo casi todo lo del comedor excepto la mesa, esa no la tenía, por lo que debían improvisar y sólo al tener el sofá, la cama y la media cocina implementada, eso era todo lo que había.

Ambos comieron, Kara haciendo pequeños ruidos que hacían reír a su pequeño, aprovechando para deslizar sus alimentos y coma con ella, todo.

Así iniciaban su rutina, ambos desayunando, y a lavarse los dientes, Kara a bañarse mientras su peque escogía su ropa de un montón elegido por Kara, habiéndose bañado el peque el día anterior por la noche para acelerar el horario que compartían ambos.

Se vestían, Kara preparaba ambas mochilas y así salían del departamento hacia el ascensor, ella para ir a la guardería de la esquina a dejar a Kyle y después a CatCo, recogerlo al medio día, almorzar juntos y llevarlo a la casa que compartía su hermana con su novia, a veces a la casa de su mamá.

\- Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡ - gritaba Kyle emocionado de verla, a él le encantaba su abuela, la amaba mucho sobre todo a todo lo que ella cocinaba, su abuela era una gran cocinera incluso mejor que su mamá, pero él no le decía eso para que la comida de su mami no se ofenda, así de considerado era el peque, así de adorable el nene.

Después Kara regresaba a CatCo y por la tarde recogía a su pequeño y a casa a disfrutar juntos y a por el siguiente día, así era su rutina.

…

Ella apretó el botón del ascensor para ocuparlo y bajar, notando que ahí dentro había un joven bien parecido, bien arreglado, peinado, con la barba recortada, su maletín y una taza de café en la mano para llevar, ella entró junto con su pequeño y así bajaron juntos.

\- Muy buenos días Kara y a usted gran hombre – le saludó él educadamente y Kara mirándole muy amable, él con gran sonrisa.

Kara se quedó mirándole, no le reconocía, más Kyle sí que lo saludó – hola – muy alegre – y eso confundió a Kara brevemente ya que su pequeño no hablaba con extraños, él lo sabía de sobra y él viendo lo confundida que estaba su mami dijo – mami, es el señor que baila – indicando con su manito al piso de arriba al sujeto que bailaba borracho, cariñosamente apodado por ella cómo "el borrachín"

\- Ohhh no te había reconocido – le dijo y el joven asintió con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser su vecino del 601?, ella le había conocido cómo una cuba, viéndole borracho varias veces en un mes, y siendo la primera vez que lo veía así, todo muy arreglado y bien, le causó confusión. Ella no juzgaba, sólo veía lo evidente.

\- ¿Bailas? – pidió el adorable peque con un desarmador puchero que había aprendido de su madre.

\- Kyle no… - y cuando ella iba a seguir.

\- Oh, no hay problema, bailemos pequeño hombre – le dijo y Kara dejándole soltando la mano de su pequeño, él cogió la del hombre, bailando ambos cómo unos Tontos muy felices, así sin forma, sin instrucciones, tal cual debe hacerlo uno, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida.

Queda decir que a Kyle le encantó, se rió todo el tiempo, y Kara gravó todo en su celular decidida a mandarle a su familia en el grupo de WhatsApp el adorable baile de su pequeño artista.

Y llegando al primer piso, el hombre saltó y Kyle copiándole tomado de la mano del joven evitó caerse – woala – dijo emocionado y el hombre repitió lo mismo muy divertido.

\- Muchas gracias Kara por permitirme bailar con este pequeño hombre.

\- Gracias a ti… - pidió su nombre amablemente, ella no sabía cual era.

\- Robert – me llamo Robert o puedes decirme también Bob – dijo estrechándole la mano para después agacharse ante el peque.

\- Un gran gusto con usted pequeño hombre – le dijo formalmente haciéndole reír – soy Bob

\- ¿Cómo Bob light year? – le preguntó esperanzado

\- Parecido, pero aún no puedo volar – le contestó

\- Soy Kyle Danvers – respondió orgulloso de su nombre haciendo reír a ambos adultos

\- Adiós a ambos – se despidió él

\- Adiós Bob – dijeron ambos

\- Mami, el hombre que baila – dijo Kyle en brazos de su mamá que añadió – sí mi amor subiendo al taxi en la calle y viendo a dicho hombre coger a otro, maletín al hombro posiblemente para ir al trabajo.

Alegrándose que el hombre no sea un borrachín al tiempo completo, eso es positivo.

…

Kara en su tiempo libre en el trabajo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de varios mails, le mandó el video a su hermana

\- Kar, está bellísimo, que hermoso, ¿quién es el tipo guapo? No me habías dicho nada – decía el mensaje con una carita roja acompañado el mensaje de Alex

\- Sí te había contado, es mi vecino del 601, el borrachín, recuerdas que te conté.

\- Oh Kar, no es él, no me engañes, ¿lo estás viendo – le preguntó Alex

Y Kara muy sonrojada escribió – no Alex, de verdad que es el mismo, Kyle lo reconoció antes que yo.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó ella

\- Cómo el hombre que baila, y es que cuando viene cómo una cuba siempre está bailando para hacerlo reír y siempre es educado

\- Ahh, eso es genial y muy dulce de su parte

\- Sí – le contestó ella

Conversado después de lo hermoso que se veía Kyle al bailar así, tan divertido, tan feliz, adorable el peque.

Ella siguió después con su trabajo apilando sobres y respuestas, file en el lado izquierdo superior de su escritorio sobre una canastilla para que después el mensajero, un hombre de 50 años talvez, venga a por ellos. Un señor que era un completo cascarrabias, siempre parecía estar enojado y renegando.

Ella igual lo saludaba educadamente cómo a todas las demás personas que trabajaban con ella – Buenos días señor – le decía ella.

\- Qué tiene de buenos – renegaba él cogiendo los sobres de ella y apilándolos en su carrito pasando así a otro escritorio.

\- Eh, pero no sea tan enojón – el pedía otro periodista – esos sobres son urgentes – decía al ver al señor tirar sus sobres al fondo de su carrito.

\- Sí fueran urgentes los hubieras etiquetado – decía., iniciando un debate con el periodista al él cometer el error de meter la mano a su carrito, nadie tocaba su carrito.

\- Uff - se acomodaba Kara en su sillón oyéndolos discutir.

A lo largo de ese mes ella lo había visto muchas veces así, al señor, siempre enojado, gruñón, talvez, ese era su carácter, talvez era así, pensó, e incluso en cierto día le había parecido conocido, más desestimó la idea, dejándosela de lado.

…

De regreso a casa el ascensor se abría y Kara salía de él junto a Kyle…

\- Lenaaaaa – decía el peque emocionado halando la mano de su mami para alcanzar a Lena quien estaba parada frente a su puerta esperando, apunto de tocar.

\- Heyyy – decía ella sonriente al ver al hermoso peque tirar de su mamá hacia ella – hola Kyle – le saludó dándole mano y él emocionado por saludar cómo las personas adultas y de que Lena no le halla cogido la cabeza sacudiendo su pelito cómo hacían sus tías, le dio la mano, estrechándole sonriente – awww eres tan bello – le dijo ella arrullándole

\- Lo sé - contestó él riendo lo que hizo reír también a Lena sorprendida que añadió – suave

\- Sí, aprende algunas cosas de su tía Maguie – sonrojada comentó

Lena sonrojada también por sus pensamientos al observar a Kara tan hermosa sonrió.

\- Hola Lena – le saludó ella apropiadamente

\- Hola Kara

\- Kara Danvers – dijo el peque

\- Kara Danvers – saludó Lena a una Kara que miraba muy orgullosa a su pequeño – y bueno, te he tocado la puerta o quería – se explicó Lena y Kara se dio cuenta recién que Lena estaba arreglada y con bolso en brazo lista para salir en plan sport elegante, muy bella ella vio que Lena hablaba, pero al distraerse no pudo coger ni una sola palabra que dijo.

\- ¿Perdón qué dijiste? – le preguntó otra vez y su peque muy atento contestó – mami azúcar – señalándole la pequeña bolsa

\- Oh, qué dulce – dijo Kara en un juego de palabras haciendo reír a Lena

\- Inteligente, me gusta – contestó con un gesto coqueto que le quitó el habla a Kara y que viendo que Lena iba a seguir hablando se despabiló para atenderla.

\- Kara he traído una pequeña bolsa de azúcar, apenas un kilo para que bueno, pensé que no has desempacado y que entre el trabajo y atender a este pequeño fantástico – dijo mirando al peque

\- Ese soy yo – se señaló él adorablemente haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

\- Ajam, muy cierto Kyle - guiñándole el ojo, divirtiendo a Kara que centró su atención a su hijo que intentaba hacerlo y no podía, tan adorable el peque, que en lo sexy que se estaba portando Lena en ese momento con el único fin de no babear ante la impresionante mujer – y que bueno, el azúcar te va a servir para un cierto tiempo hasta que puedas equiparte – terminó con una sonrisa y ambos Danvers le agradecieron haciéndole sentir a Lena un calorcito en su pecho que había ignorado hace mucho.

El trío se despidió amablemente, amigablemente, después Kara entró en su casa con el peque.

\- Mami fuchi – dijo el peque tapándose su nariz hacia la cocina y Kara dándose cuenta pues que sí, olía mal.

\- Tiempo de limpiar – dijo entonces ella cambiándose de ropa a una más holgada cogiendo una bolsa vacía y entregándole una a su hijo para que la ayude.

Kara ocupada con el trabajo, instalándose se había descuidado y por eso el olor, ella se puso a limpiar mientras su peque comía un plátano sentado en su sofá para después poner su cascara en la bolsa bacía que tenía.

Ambos con carga, Kara un pelín más y su peque con su bolsita blanca y su cascara de plátano dentro, ambos bajaron por el ascensor hacia el contenedor de basura en la calle para depositarla, siendo noche, estaban en horario perfecto.

Ellas bajaron, Kara viendo el contenedor abierto depositó su basura, cogió a su peque elevándolo para que él también pueda depositar su bolsita y así ambos regresaron a casa subiendo con el mismo señor cascarrabias del trabajo de Kara.

\- Oh mierda – pensó ella cogiendo la mano de su peque para que no se caiga con el subidón del ascensor.

El señor parecía no darse cuenta, el bajó en el tercer piso y en lo que demoró el ascensor en cerrarse, él entró al 302.

\- Oh vaya – se dio cuenta ella, él era su vecino raro, el viejo cascarrabias del 302

\- Mami, pitufo gruñón – indicó sabiamente su peque con sus manitos.

\- Sí mi amor, la única diferencia que el pitufo era azul.

Ambos regresaron a casa, Kara a cocinar, su peque a ver la tele, su hora de tele, vigilado por su mami, ya que en el día estaba en la guardería y de tarde había estado con su tía Maguie.

Ella cocinó para ambos sonriendo al ver la bolsa de azúcar que le había dado Lena. Comieron ambos dando las gracias a por la comida y después a comer, bañarse, cambiarse y a la cama.

Kara al ver a su peque durmiendo con ella pensó y repensó cómo un idiota cómo Mike no podía amar a una criatura tan hermosa cómo lo era su niño, y un niño bueno, bondadoso con gran corazón.

\- Estúpido – renegó ella en su mente.

\- Hay mierda hay tantas cajas – se quejó con un muy adorable puchero viendo todas las cajas, ella había querido desempacar sola, por más que su familia le había ofrecido ayuda.

\- Mamá – había dicho ella – sólo me traje lo que era mío, por eso me faltan muchas cosas, pero no iba a cargar algo de él, para que me esté tocando la puerta a que quiere sus cosas, alterando a mi bebé, que cada que lo ve quiere un abrazo de su padre y él de imbécil lo rechaza. Mi bebé llora hasta quedarse dormido – dijo enojada con su marido y su mamá al verla alterada no hizo más que detestar a ese tipo y agradecer que ya casi no formaba vida de Kara, sólo faltaba oficializarlo.

Pensó también Kara viendo todo el espacio vacío de su departamento que ni bien le paguen su primer mes le iba a hacer el cuarto a su hijo, con su camita y sus cosas, a su familia le encantó la idea, diciendo que también iban a aportar cada uno estando varias de sus cosas favoritas y juguetes del peque en casas suyas.

…

Al día siguiente Kara fue a trabajar encontrándose otra vez con este viejo cascarrabias y renegón que al verla le asintió cómo reconociéndola en el pasadizo, eso la sorprendió ya que él ignoraba a todos.

\- Hoy será un buen día – pensó ella.

…


	3. Accidentes e incidentes

Capítulo III: Accidentes e incidentes

Kara aprovechó su sábado para desempacar algunas cajas aprovechando que su peque se había agotado de jugar y correr toda la mañana por la casa, y ahora se encontraba dormido sobre el sofá al querer acompañar a su mami, no quiso irse al cuarto, así que fue el sofá, decidieron ambos, Kara colocando almohadones extras en el piso por si rodaba Kyle.

Ella pensó en que desempacar primero – haber haber – se preguntó con un dedo en la barbilla pensando en cuál primero.

\- Wafles – susurró su bebé en su sueño soñando seguro con un rico wafle.

\- La cocina es entonces – soltó decidida Kara a fin de poder encontrar y desempacar la waflera para hacerle un rico desayuno a su peque o lonche según decida ella.

Ella en lo que movía cosas y cajas pesadas y no pesadas agradeciendo a su familia y a sus amigos por ayudarle a subirlas, ella no imaginaba que podría hacer si no. Lo pesado es lo pesado y fajarte la cintura sólo hará que no te desgarres más no te ahorrara el inmenso dolor de cintura que viene después.

Ella estaba desempacando un par de cajas que contenían sartenes y ollas cuándo creyó escuchar una alarma, más con la música media cómo la tenía, no sabía si era en el depa o en el televisor de alguno de sus vecinos.

Ella siguió cómo por diez minutos más cuando el olor a humo le entró por la nariz asustándose mucho y más cuando Lena descalza tocó su puerta cómo maniaca despertando a Kyle de sopetón.

Ella tocó un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta de sopetón también diciendo – Kara fuego, afuera ahora – soltó.

Y con la prisa y con la desazón, el susto en la cara de Kara, juego de palabras, Lena cogió a un Kyle que empezaba a llorar asustado sin saber qué pasaba el peque.

\- Mierda, mierda – susurró Kara mojando una colcha en la ducha y así se la puso en la espalda de Kyle que estaba siendo cargado por Lena

\- Vámonos ahora – dijo y ambas saliendo Kara quería coger el ascensor, pero Lena le dijo – escaleras – y así Kara de un fuerte empujón abrió la puerta de emergencia notando el fuerte olor a humo.

Lena se echó encima a Kyle y con un agarre de muerte, bajó casi corriendo hacia abajo los cinco pisos.

\- Mamiii – pedía Kyle asustado apretando sus manitas sobre Lena

\- Mami está aquí contigo bebé – decía Kara cubriéndose la boca bajando detrás de Lena casi corriendo también agradeciéndole mentalmente a Lena por estar más alerta y por tener mayor condición física de ella, aunque con la tremenda adrenalina encima, bajo esas condiciones todo era posible.

Ellas siguieron bajando, con el humo más y más denso a medida que bajaban cruzándose con otras personas algunas semidesnudas, otras más vestidas, jóvenes, abuelos, de todo un poco.

Lena bajó con Kyle y Kara saliendo del edificio y corriendo hacia el pequeño jardín que había a unos veinte metros talvez más adelante, pasando dos pistas de dos carriles.

Lena sólo dejó a Kyle cuándo ya estaban sobre el grass, inmediatamente él pidió y buscó a su mami, que se sentó junto a Lena abrazando a su pequeño, quitándole la colcha que le había humedecido su espalda, pero eso a esa hora ya era lo de menos.

\- Mami está aquí amor, no tengas miedo – le dijo Kara pasándole la mano sobre la espalda hacia arriba y abajo.

\- ¿Lena? - preguntó el cuchi

\- Aquí estoy mi amor – le dijo besándole la cabecista para calmarlo

Ellas hablaron con la mirada, Kara agradeciéndole, Lena conteniéndola, ambas acordando que, para después, porque si se ponían a hablar ahí mismo, Kyle se iba a asustar más.

Ambas observando cómo salía el fuego del segundo piso mientras las personas cerca de ellas que habían evacuado el edificio, conversaban sobre qué creían ellos que había pasado, media hora después, llegó los bomberos y la gente cargándolos sobre porqué habían llegado tarde, que ya se había quemado casi todo. Y que eso de cargárselas a los bomberos sucede en todos los países, y hay que ponerse a pensar que ellos no están afuera de la ventana esperando a que se queme todo y que la fuente de agua a veces no está disponible, los caminos, tráfico, etc, y siempre la pendejada de la gente en no dejar el camino libre al bombero, que tiene carta libre al igual que las ambulancias de manejar a lo loco, aunque medido eh. Sólo he visto una vez en mi vida chocar a dos ambulancias, aunque debe haber más casos, en fin.

Los bomberos determinaron que el fuego venía del 202 en el segundo piso, pero estando todos los pisos comunicados por los espacios comunes, el humo se extendió a todo rápidamente y encima la preocupación de que se caliente las estructuras del edificio y a por la nada.

Después de seguir así un rato mirando, Kara le propuso a su hijo a que vaya a la casa de su hermana para cambiarle la ropita húmeda, y poco más que tenía que hacer, pero el cuchi se negó a muerte, no quería dejarla y ella no lo podía dejar así, se iba a enfermar.

\- Vamos Kyle que no te puede quedar mojado, te vas a enfermar – le decía tratando de razonar con su nene, pero él estaba cerrado en banda – sacó la terquedad de su padre – le decía a Lena que los miraba dividida en qué hacer formándose una idea en la cabeza.

\- Kyle te vas a enfermar – le repitió

\- No – dijo muy decidido él, no iba a dejar a su mami así no más – yo soy el hombre de la casa, yo te cuido – soltó él sorprendiendo a ambas y que si fuera otra situación Kara estaría encantada

\- Eres mi bebé – dijo firmemente Kara ya intentando ser fuerte para forzar a su pequeño a irse a la seguridad – la casa está abierta se pueden coger algo

\- No – repitió él

\- Eres mi bebé – repitió ella eh iba a decir "vas a hacer lo que yo te digo…" – y Lena anticipándole intervino

\- Eh Kara, qué tal si ambos se van a lo de tu hermana, ya sabes, huelen a humo ambos – y antes que Kara proteste – Kyle es lo importante – ahí se desinfló total, su prioridad era su nene – yo me quedo y veo tu caza sí. No he cogido mi celu para que me llames y llamarte, más algo sabio sería aparecerte por la tarde o por la noche – pidió ella y Kara mirándole y mirando a Kyle asintió.

\- Te debo tanto Lena… - ella la interfirió otra vez.

\- Nada, nada Kara y al taxi ambos – pidió ella parando un taxi y ayudándoles a subir, cerrando la puerta y poniendo un billete que tenía en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Lena¡ - medio gritó Kara enojada no queriendo que Lena piense que se estaba sobrepasando con ella, aprovechándose de ella

\- Kara apuesto a que no tienes ni plata ni celu ahora – y Kara asintió ella había saliendo pitando junto a su nene – bien entonces vete y luego hablamos – quedando ambas mujeres así. Lena agradeciendo a su madre que le decía que siempre debe tener algo de plata en el bolsillo pro si pasaba cualquier cosa y así lo hacía Lena, siempre tenía un billete que otro en la ropa.

\- Lena cuidado – dijo el peque estirando su manito

\- Sí mi rey, mucho cuidado – le dijo besando su manito antes de que el taxi partiera.

Y sólo con ellos hacia puerto seguro Lena pudo respirar tranquila, si bien, estaba descalza y húmeda al igual que Kyle por la colcha, ellos estaban a salvo y eso era lo más importante, eso y el buen trabajo de los bomberos que ya parecían estar acabando.

…

El resultado final nadie herido y el edificio bien, esa era ganancia, dos cuartos quemados adrede, eso estaba jodido.

Lena y los demás vecinos se quedaron afuera esperando a que los bomberos y defensa civil acordaran que podían volver a entrar, ella en un short y polera holgada, la mayoría algo así al tratarse de un sábado temprano por la mañana.

…

Kara llegó con Kyle al departamento de su hermana tocando la puerta, asustando de muerte a la pareja cuando la vieron entrar con un fuerte olor a humo.

\- Maguie, humo, fuego – decía el peque todavía asustado y eso que él no había visto todo el lío, pero sí había sentido el calor y el humo, cuando Kara se lo pasó a Maguie para abrazar a su hermana, que la abrazó muy fuerte revisándola por si tenía alguna herida a la par que Maguie hacía lo mismo con el peque.

\- Mierda Kar – soltó Maguie y por primera vez en muchos años, ambas no corrigieron con "lenguaje" por el peque.

\- Estamos bien – dijo ella

\- Lena salvó – dijo el peque que fue cargado por su tía Alex y después por su mami, los cuatro sentándose en la sala

\- Lo siento si estamos ensuciando – dijo Kara con su peque encima de su regazo.

\- Eso es lo de menos hermanita, ni lo menciones – dijo Alex

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Maguie

\- Kyle estaba dormido, Lena entró gritando fuego – contaba Kara abrazando a su pequeño contra su pecho en necesidad de sentirlo por más que ambos habían salido sanos y salvo – Lena cargó a Kyle y yo le puse la cobija mojada sobre su espalda – Maguie y Alex asentían, eso era lo adecuado bajo esas circunstancias – y bajamos por la escalera hacia el jardín que hay frente al edificio, ese dónde hay muchos árboles y espacio abierto – la pareja asintió – Lena se quedó junto a los demás, aparentemente el fuego ha sido en el segundo piso, no sé más, no tengo mi celu – dijo y la pareja se paró a abrazarlos a ambos en necesidad de sentir que todo iba bien.

\- Gracias a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida – dijo Alex – Porque estén bien y por Lena, por todos, y que pido que todos estén a salvo – todos asintieron incluyendo el peque – y ahora así, ambos a la ducha, tengo ropa por ahí de ambos que les voy a pasar – dijo ella y Kyle quiso bañarse en la bañera con su mami y Kara estuvo de acuerdo. Eso era lo que necesitaban ambos en ese momento.

…

Con el susto fuera, los vecinos empezaron a regresar a sus casas, el fuego había sido en el 202, para nada accidente y en el 203.

\- Capullos, infelices, los tres y no sólo ese maldito imbécil – susurraba enojada Lena mientras subía por las escaleras al igual que los otros vecinos también renegaban que por la culpa de un hijo de puta, un Hp cómo lo digo yo, casi haya ocurrido una desgracia.

Lena subió a su piso notando que el vecino del 502 la miraba – señor ¿no ha salido? - preguntándole por el incendio, y el señor sólo la miró para cerrar y puerta después – ufff – ella soltó una exhalación, y con eso entró a la casa de Kara para abrir todas las ventanas y el ambiente se ventile, si bien los pisos cercanos al segundo y a las escaleras olían más que el resto el cuarto de Kara y el de ella también se podían sentir, algo al menos.

Ella dejó las ventanas abiertas, pero cerró la puerta de Kara con seguro cogiendo sus llaves y se fue al suyo para hacer lo mismo.

Diez minutos después, ella limpiando un poco todo sintió su teléfono sonar.

\- Lena, Lenaaaa – decía una vocecita demasiado rica del otro lado

\- Awww mi amor – dijo ella derretida por tanta adorabilidad del peque

\- Ven a dónde mi tía Lena – dijo el peque invitándola obviamente a almorzar

\- Lena ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kara al otro lado habiéndole pasado su celu el peque a ella.

\- Sí, todo bien – contestó ella – solo ya sabes, todo huele a humo

\- ¿Puedes venir a almorzar?, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, te mando la dirección a tu celu – y cómo si no fuera suficiente – Kyle te extraña y quiere verte – la sobornó así sonrojándose Kara anticipando la respuesta de Lena a la par que la pareja la veía entretenida y divertida por la situación.

\- ¿Amigas?, ¿vecinos raros? – preguntaba Maguie a Alex que no le perdía mirada a su hermana desde la cocina – mi trasero – añadió ella – ahí pasa algo.

Kara colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa diciendo – Lena viene – con lo que su peque se puso alegre y más de un Danvers también. La pareja muy atenta ante el sonrojo de Kara.

…

Lena se fue a bañar feliz de haber podido escuchar a Kara y a su peque, saber de ambos le trajo una inmensa sonrisa a su carita. Y sí feliz, se fue a bañar, a cambiar y cómo todo seguía oliendo a humo, se fue a comprar algo cómodo y a por ellas, no podía oler oliendo así y de paso en el shopping a la salida vio a un abuelo vendiendo juguetes y ella viendo a uno que seguramente le encantaría al pequeño se lo compró para llevarlo.

Y bueno, no dicen acaso que no puedes presentarte a una casa sólo con las manos y con la boca, ella se propuso a llevar una botella de vino de su colección y el juguete para el peque.

Sólo después de subirse a su carro y de poner el vino y el juguete en el asiento del copiloto se puso a pensar - ¿Cómo ella sabe mi número, si yo no se lo dije? – Alex obviamente había tenido mucho que ver, ella no sabía eso, pero ante familiares de los vecinos y personal del dueño del edificio que seguía sacando escombros, ella dejó de pensar en ello.

Llegó a la dirección, sacó el vino y el juguete y se fue al condominio de Alex Danvers si bien le había dicho Kara, a buscar su piso y su número de casa.

Ella tocó dos veces y cuándo la puerta abrió un mini huracán la abordó, o al menos a sus piernas, era el peque – awww mi amor - dijo ella cargándolo y abrazándolo, oliendo ese rico olor de bebé que era único, no el feo humo ese, dándole la botella a quien supuso debía ser Alex - ¿Alex? – preguntó ella y ella asintió.

Lena entró al depa con el bebé encima, cargado, a quién le dio su juguete envuelto en un papel de regalos - woala quiero ver, quiero ver – dijo emocionado y ella lo bajó para que él abra su regalo a la par que salía Kara de la cocina más hermosa que nunca, así al natural, con un pantalón de chandal suelto, polera suelta, pelo recogido, un riquísimo olor a jabón que Lena olio muy de cerquita, y champo a vainilla cuando ella la abrazó muy fuerte, su primer abrazo oficial muy vigilado por la pareja se dio cuenta ella, pero no le importó, Kara estaba entre sus brazos por primera vez y ella sintió que definitivamente encajaba ahí.

\- Woahhh es un camión de bomberos ¡ - decía el peque muy feliz, emocionado – gracias Lena – corrió a darle las gracias a ella. Quien sólo así soltó a Kara para abrazar a este peque hermoso.

\- Gracias Lena – le dijo dejando su juguete en el sillón, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y pegando su frente con el de ella para jugar su nariz con la de ella, así, maravilloso y muy sorprendente para las tres chicas que miraban asombradas y con la boca abierta. Kyle sólo hacia eso con ellas y con nadie más, incluida su abuela, claro está, era un gesto propio de la familia Danvers-Sawyer y el sólo hecho de compartirlo con Lena que estaba derretida por el peque, muy emocionada ella, les sorprendió de sobre manera a todas.

\- Carajo, ¿han visto eso? – susurró Maguie y ambas hermanas asintieron incapaces de formular palabras.

Lena después de muchos besos en la carita del peque de por medio, muchas risas de por medio, lo dejó viendo a las otras mujeres que intentaron parecer casuales e invitarle a la mesa dónde comieron los cinco, Kyle entre su mami y Lena nuevamente sorprendiendo a la pareja por el nivel que estaba apegado el peque a Lena, aunque también consideraron que podía ser debido a que ella y su mami lo habían salvado.

La conclusión final solo lo diría el tiempo.

Recién cuando el peque se durmió después de la rica comida, las cuatro mujeres se mudaron a la sala de estar sentadas Kara y ella en un sofá, la pareja en otro, es que se habló de las razones del incendio.

Lena les contó que – la esposa del señor del 202, le ponía los cuernos con el del 203 y el marido al descubrirlos, decidió quemarles el departamento a ambos, por más que estaba quemando el suyo. Lo único bueno de esto es que nadie salió herido y que el propietario y la policía echaron mano a todos los implicados.

\- Pero que es alucinante – dijo Kara incrédula – pudo el edificio debilitarse y venirse abajo o matar a alguien

\- Y una mierda, esos cabrones – contestó Alex – así es la ira, los celos que producen todo ese lío.

\- Muy agradecida contigo Lena el que hallas cuidado a los nuestros – el agradeció Maguie y luego las hermanas Danvers. Lena asintió cordialmente acotando – hice solo lo mismo que harías por mí, así que no hay nada que agradecer.

Hermosa y sencilla – la evaluaba Alex.

Ellas también le agradecieron a Lena por el vino, una buena cosecha, ella tomó sólo un vaso ya que iba a conducir y con Kyle encima, osea full concentración.

Ellas se pusieron a conversar un poco más de todo a conocerse, Alex a presentarse junto a su novia que estaba en la policía. Lena pudo entender el maravilloso apoyo y amor que envolvía a Kara y a Kyle, eso era realmente grandioso.

Y ya un par de horas después, Kara cogía aun peque un tanto adormilado todavía en brazos – espera voy a coger el asiento de Kyle – dijo, pero Lena la detuvo diciendo – yo tengo uno.

\- Lena ¿no me digas que has comprado uno? – le preguntó incrédula de lo maravillosa mujer muy consciente, muy preocupada, hermosa ella en todo sentido, físicamente y en el alma, un alma con mucho color, muy bonita.

\- Pues sí – soltó cómo quien dice "me he comprado un chicle" – sé que ustedes van a estar en mi vida, así que el asiento para cuándo le compré parecía una muy buena idea.

\- Hay Lena no sé qué haré contigo – dijo muy sonriente, misma que le contagió a ella y así, puso al peque en el asiento trasero abrochándole todos los cinturones para después sentarse junto a Lena quien iba a manejar para ir a casa a seguir con sus vidas.

Desde la ventana mirando Alex y Maguie atentas a cada interacción pensado ambas en que iban a ver a Lena mucho más.

…

Nota:

\- Esta historia tendrá 10 capítulos


	4. Conociendo a Sam

Capítulo IV: Conociendo a Sam

Llegado el domingo, su peque ya habiendo desayunado su merienda, ambos procedieron a desempacar las cajas de la cocina.

Kara decidió que su peque podía ayudar a decirle dónde estaban las cosas o abriendo las cajas a las cuales ella ya le había cortado las cintas, para que él no coja tijeras o cuchillos, todo bajo su intenso cuidado, escuchando que afuera la gente iba y venía, escuchando así que talvez Lena había salido.

Ella para el medio día desempacó todas las cosas de la cocina y un pelín agotada y dado lo que ocurrió ayer decidió pedir delibery una comida con muchas verduras encima "pasto" cómo le digo yo, mucho pasto para que ambos coman con una limonada.

\- Mami, arbolitos – había pedido su hijo y es que así el se refería al brócoli, que suelto a gajos pequeños parecía arbolitos verdes, y que le encantaban al peque al creer él que era un gigante que se las comía.

\- Mi amor, por la tarde vamos adónde Sam, ¿Ok? – le preguntó

\- ¿Dónde mami? – preguntó él

\- Abajo amor, a su casa y de paso juegas con Ruby, te gusta jugar con ella ¿verdad? – Ruby, una pequeña de la edad de Kyle. Ambos conocidos de la guardería.

\- Ella es bonita – dijo él sonrojándose

\- Awww – lo arrulló su mami cargándolo hacia el sofá para comer ambos su comida.

\- Ya ya mami - decía el entre risas limpiándose con sus manitos los sonoros besos que el había dado su mami en la mejilla. Y con un beso final sobre su cabeza Kara lo dejó a la par que atendía el timbre de la puerta.

\- Hola – saludó ella educadamente.

\- Señorita Danvers, qué genial verla – dijo Phil

\- Eh, me parece haberte visto al menos un par de veces – le comentó ella cogiendo la comida de Phil y entregándole los billetes.

\- Sí, vivo arriba en el 602, la veo un par de veces en la entrada.

\- Ahhh oh sí, me parece que sí, gracias Phil – le agradeció y él también lo hizo asintiendo con su cabeza antes de irse.

Phil, el mensajero del 602, el chico del delibery era otro de sus vecinos.

\- Ha, con razón me parece haberlo visto tanto - dijo ella, creyendo que la gente del edificio pedía mucha comida del mismo lugar, y no era tanto así, sino que el chico vivía un piso arriba de ella. Un chico un tanto joven pero respetuoso, o al menos eso sabía ella, ya que no ha escuchado ninguna mala leche de él.

Ambos se pusieron a comer su arroz con frijoles, pollo al horno, y un plato de verduras entre ellas germinados y brócoli para ambos, una comida, balanceada.

…

Llegó la tarde y Kara bajó por el ascensor junto a su hijo al departamento de Sam y Ruby en el 301, para que ambos peques tuvieran su cita de juegos a la par que ambas chicas ya convertidas en amigas se pongan al día.

Sam era una madre soltera parecida la situación a la de Kara, sin embargo, así, ambas lo hacían funcionar y eso era maravilloso.

Sam llevaba un año ya en el edificio, Kara apenas mes y medio

\- ¿Y Lena, cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? – le preguntó a Sam curiosa

\- ¿Lena del 503?

\- Sí – asintió ella – no conozco otra Lena, aunque podría haber – eso siempre era una posibilidad.

\- Ella es muy reservada, la veo, nos saludamos y es todo – observó Sam – aunque creo que talvez lleva cerca al medio año aquí

\- Oh, a mi me pareció reservada sí, sin embargo, mi hijo la adora, he tenido un par de charlas con ella y "el incidente del incendio" ese feo – dijo y Sam asintió pidiéndole que continúe – ella salvó a mi pequeño y nos cuidó.

\- Pues eso está muy bien – Sam acotó – aunque sigo pensando que es muy reservada.

\- Puede ser – dijo Kara

\- He subido un par de veces a la azotea y ahí es donde la encuentro a veces – dijo ella y Kara le contó sobre cómo la conoció y que ella había encontrado a su hijo ahí.

\- Sí, eso me lo creo, talvez suba a fumar – deslizó la posibilidad

\- No creo que sea fumadora, pero también podría ser – añadió Kara.

Después de un poco conversación entre ambas, Sam pidió comida delibery llegando este chico de nuevo Phil.

\- Ese chico es Phil del 602 – dijo Kara contándole su experiencia con el chico.

\- Es servicial y muy educado – comentó Sam acerca de él.

Los cuatro ya por la tarde iniciada la noche se pusieron a comer, a cenar conversado ligeramente sobre sus nenes, y en qué colegio o Kínder los pondrían el año que viene, comentando que hay algunos que desde ya tenían que solicitar una bacante porque de tan bueno que era se acababan.

…

Así pasó la semana de Kara, entre Sam y Lena, y con su peque interactuando de aquí y allá. Viendo al señor del 502 que poco a poco salía, veía y cerraba la puerta, él salía muy poco.

Ella después se enteró que los involucrados del incendio del 202 y del 203 habían sido desalojados, procesados, enjuiciados, por el incendio que fue totalmente adrede según la acción que tuvo cada uno en ello.

El propietario contrató chicos para que le remodelen ambos cuartos y lo dejen listos para los próximos inquilinos.

…

Cerca al medio día de un jueves pasó, un terrible accidente en el centro, un edificio que se había desplomado, ella destacada para averiguar y cubrir la noticia no tuvo más remedio que recoger a su pequeño e intentar dejarlo con su madre, hermana, cuñada, más todas ellas estaban ocupadas y fuera de alcance. Alex al estar involucrado el FBI en la escena, Maguie con toda la fuerza policiaca en acción ante un posible atentado, aunque eso se verá después, si fue un accidente o un atentado, lo importante en ese momento era evacuar a todos los que pudieran a los hospitales y es ahí donde entraba Eliza Danvers, la mamá de Kara, ella era una excelente cirujana que en ese momento estaba muy ocupada ayudando.

Kara habiendo recibido respuestas negativas de todos, decidió llamar a su amiga Samanta que dijo que sí, que podría verlo un par de horas hasta que llegue ella.

Y así el peque se quedó con ella y con Rubí, con Sam trabajando desde la laptop.

Así, con una pizza pedida por Sam para entretener a los peques que Phil amablemente le llevó con una generosa propina de por medio, al ser él muy educado y eficiente en lo que hacía, entregándole la comida calientita y el queso muy derretido y muy rico.

Sam estuvo con los peques por varias horas, hasta que Rubi se durmió y ella la colocó en su camita en su cuarto, el peque se durmió también, colocándole al costado de ella, a la par que Sam seguía trabajando y ocupada en el cuarto del costado, haciendo rondas a los peques cada media hora o cada que escuchaba un ruido raro.

Ya en la cuarta revisión, Sam siguió trabajando en su laptop perdiendo al noción del tiempo, debido a una entrevista que estaba teniendo con un socio de su jefe de otro país vía Skype, cuando el peque se levantó yendo hacia la sala que tenía la pizza, cogiendo un trozo pensando en que talvez a Lena le gustaría y yendo a la puerta se dio cuenta de que este no estaba cerrado, por lo que salió y se fue a la caja mágica, entendiendo que Lena vivía hacia arriba.

Él se paró frente al ascensor y subió cuándo un joven subió pulsando el número - ¿dónde? – le preguntó él y el nene dijo – 503 – que es dónde vivía él y así el joven pulsó el piso 5 y llegando a él le avisó para que bajase.

Y el peque viendo el pasadizo conocido se bajó sin asustarse y con una tajada de pizza en su mano, tocó ambas puertas aparte la de su mami, en la primera le abrió un señor y el peque mirándole desde abajo preguntó - ¿Lena, pizza? – y el señor le habló esta vez diciendo – al costado pequeño – cerrando la puerta después.

Así el peque golpeó la otra puerta con su pizza en mano y cuando Lena abrió la puerta miró hacia arriba y no había nadie – Lena, Pizzaaaaaaa – decía una voz demasiado adorable y muy conocida desde abajo – haciéndole mirar a ella hacia abajo reconociendo al lindo habitante del 501.

\- Hola bebé - le saludó ella pensando que Kara le había mandado con una pizza y que estaría mirando desde atrás dónde estaba el peque.

\- Hola, Lena pizzaaaaaa – volvió él a repetir entregándole la pizza – para ti – le entregó – gracias mi amor – agradeció ella y preguntó - ¿mami?

\- Trabajo – contestó el peque y Lena lo hizo pasar a su depa, no lo podía dejar en medio del pasadizo.

\- ¿Estás sólo? – le preguntó sin creer que Kara lo dejara solo así sin más.

El asintió, sí estaba sólo, ya que Sam y Rubi estaban ocupadas trabajando o durmiendo.

Ella llamó al celu que le había llamado esa vez del incendio reconociéndolo cómo el número de Alex, pero este seguía sonando y no había nadie, ella no tenía otro número así que pensó que el peque debía quedarse con ella hasta que ella pueda contactar con Kara.

\- ¿Has comido? – le preguntó

\- Sí, pizza – dijo el peque mirando todo alrededor

\- Está un poco desordenado bebé – el dijo y él siendo tan lindo cómo es, dijo – yo ayudo – pensando que al igual que su mami, Lena debía desempacar y ella riendo estuvo de acuerdo.

Y es que Lena a pesar de estar cerca al medio año ahí, tenía todos sus libros en cajas y otras cosas más.

Y la razón es que ella nunca creyó quedarse tanto en un solo lugar así que seguía teniendo sus cosas en casa con la finalidad de cuando fuera se vaya rápido y que no sea pesada la mudanza.

Más al ver a este peque entusiasmado por averiguar que había en las cajas, tal cual fuera la búsqueda del tesoro, ella decidió que sí, ese día ella iba a desempacar.

Lena con su pequeño ayudante fueron hacia un cuarto vacío, Lena cargó un par de cajas y la colocó en el piso cortando los cintos para que el peque sólo abra las cajas, sin la posibilidad de cortarse.

\- Woala muchos libros – dijo el peque impresionado

\- Sí, son muchos libros pequeños – contestó Lena mirando cuán adorable lucía el pequeño con su polo manga larga de Superman, su jean azul y sus zapatos con luces a medida que pisaba, con todo su pelito desordenado, así muy guapo, muy adorable y sobre todo con esa sonrisa inmensa con un diente faltante que tenía, luciendo aún más adorable acaso si eso era posible.

Lena cargó al peque sobre un mueble a la altura de su cintura, y puso una caja de su lado diciendo – me vas a pasar estos libros, pero sin moverte de tu sitio ¿sí? – le preguntó para que él entienda que podía ayudarla, pero sin la posibilidad de que callera.

Él estuvo de acuerdo – yo ayudo - dijo sonriente y Lena también asintió sonriente cogiendo los libros que él le pasaba y ubicándole en las distintas secciones, cuando acababa ponía otra caja y otra caja hasta que ese mueble estaba lleno, entonces lo bajó al nivel del suelo pero sobre uno almohadones pasándole otra caja y que él le pasara los libros desde ahí, algunos de ellos, los más pesados los levantaba Lena, maravillándose el peque por los distintos dibujos y texturas del libro.

Pasadas unas horas, la biblioteca de Lena estaba repleta, cuatro paredes llenas de libros desde abajo, hasta el techo y unos en un mueble en el medio del salón.

\- Woala son muchos libros – repitió el peque mirando, inclinando su pequeña cabecita desde abajo hacia arriba haciendo reír a Lena con el gesto

\- Sí son muchos libros – le explicó ella

\- ¿Me lees uno? - le pidió con un lindo puchero al que Lena no pudo decirle que no.

\- Bien, pero primero voy por una leche y unas galletas ¿quieres? – le preguntó y el nene asintió muy rápido causando risas en ambos.

Ellos tomaron la merienda y luego Lena en la sala que ya parecía un pelín más amplia debido a que desempacó una ruma de cajas o varias de ellas, sólo había más cajas en otra área, pero ya era un número menor.

Lena le leyó con Kyle en su regazo que miraba las palabras y los dibujos siguiendo la lectura de Lena con las palabras que ella decía – ONE FISH TWO FISH RED FISH BLUE FISH DR. SEUSS…un libro maravilloso para el peque, que tenía muchas ilustraciones, un libro muy lindo que lo emocionó y que lo tuvo muy entretenido.

\- Me ha gustado mucho el libro Lena, muchas gracias – le dijo el peque mirándole desde su regazo haciendo que el corazón de Lena martille en su pecho, muy emocionada ella al ver tan hermosa criatura que se refería a ella de manera tan bella.

Ella emocionada besó su cabecita y luego sus cachetes de forma ruidosa haciendo que él se ría y deleitándose con el sonido y los lindos ruiditos que hacia el peque.

\- Y como te ha gustado tanto ¿qué te parece si te lo regalo y así tu mami te lo puede leer de noche? – le preguntó y él encantado aceptó saltando en su regazo y abrazándole más fuerte añadiendo – muchas gracias – con besito en su mejilla incluida haciéndola emocionar al se consciente de que esta hermosa criatura era real, tanta adorabilidad en el peque era verdad.

En eso que ambos estaban riendo, tocaron la puerta y Lena dejando al peque en el sofá fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Sí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – le preguntó a Sam que venía asustada con Rubi en mano buscando al bebé.

\- Hola soy Sam ¿está Kyle contigo?

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quiere con él? – el preguntó Lena sobreprotectora con el peque que Rubi reconoció que estaba sentado atrás soltándose de su mami y yendo a encontrarlo – Kyle – le dijo ella

\- ¿Rubi? – preguntó él adorablemente - ¿ya te despertaste? – preguntó y ella asintió iniciando una conversación ambos.

\- Soy Sam del 301 y estaba cuidando a Kyle Danvers, soy amiga de su mamá – le dijo de sopetón, pero al ver al nene conversando con su hija dentro de la casa se alivió y mucho al ver que estaba bien cuidado.

\- Sam del 301 – le dijo - ¿si estabas cuidando a Kyle, ¿cómo se te escapó y terminó en mi departamento? – le preguntó borde, ya que ella era muy sobreprotectora con el peque, Sam notó esto.

\- Tuve una entrevista con un inversor y él se escabullo de mi casa… - Lena la interrumpió

\- De la cual la puerta debió estar abierta, ya que él no alcanza la chapa y la chapa es estándar en todos los departamentos.

\- Lena, sí, fue un accidente y fue mi culpa – reconoció ella ante la intensa mirada de Lena – ahora si me permites me lo llevo ya que lo estoy cuidando.

\- ¿Bonita manera de cuidar eh? – le preguntó sarcástica y Sam se mordió el labio para no responder.

\- Me he disculpado, ha sido una de esas cosas que pasan – le dijo

\- Pero no va a volver a pasar – añadió Lena firmemente

\- No va a volver a pasar - le aseguró ella y Lena aún dudosa pero muy segura que esta mujer era la que dice ser, le dijo a Kyle si quería ir con ella que él vaya, y él recordando que su mami iba a venir por él dijo que sí emocionado.

\- ¿Me puedo llevar mi libro? – le preguntó y Lena sonriente le dijo – claro que sí cariño.

Y ambos regalándose un besito en la mejilla y un estrechón de mano, Lena comprendiendo que a él le gustaba saludar cómo "los grandes", Lena lo despidió no sin antes decir – ¿Sam?

\- ¿Sí? – ella volteó a mirarla y Lena le tomó una foto con el celular por si acaso.

\- Puedes irte – le dijo y Sam mordiéndose el labio por la muy desconfiada Lena lo hizo y bajó con ambos peques a su depa.

Ambas murmurando en su mente "perra"

…

Pasada una hora, se oyó dos golpes en el depa de Lena y ella creyendo que era Sam abrió de sopetón la puerta para encararla o maldecirla, lo que ocurriera primero.

Pero se equivocó y felizmente – hola Lena – decía la hermosa Kara y Lena sonrojándole le regaló una sonrisa para después saludarle – hola Kara - y con ese pie Kara abrazó fuertemente a Lena descolocándola, sorprendiéndola, pero de la mejor manera definitivamente.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradeció directamente a su oído paralizando a Lena y haciéndola sentir a mil, la vibración de su voz, la sonrisa, el calor de cuerpo con cuerpo, su aroma, gee Lena estaba flipando.

Y separándose Kara continuó – he hablado con Sam y me ha contado todo - dijo sonriente mirándola y Lenas asintió pensado que Sam era una perra – no sé cómo Kyle termina siempre contigo, pero me alegra mucho que así sea – le dijo y ante el mutismo de Lena le colocó un besito en la mejilla susurrándole nuevamente - gracias - antes de irse a su casa.

\- Mierda – pensaron ambas

\- Lena estaba tan adorable, mierda – pensó sonrojándose por lo caliente que se veía en su short con ropa holgada y su pelo recogido, sonrojada – awww pero que también estaba muy adorable, Omg – pensó ella sonriente regresando a su casa.

Y Lena que al verla entrar feliz a su casa – tan adorable, tan sexy y cómo camina, ufff – necesito un baño – se dijo y con eso tomó el segundo baño del día.

Pensando ella también que había algo definitivamente en esa familia que le hacían acelerar el corazón, le inspiraban ternura y protección, así cómo también ¿amor?

…

Nota:

\- No poseo los derechos de nada al "ONE FISH TWO FISH RED FISH BLUE FISH DR. SEUSS" referente sin embargo debo decir que ese libro es fantástico.


	5. Primer beso

Capítulo V: Primer beso

Había pasado dos semanas ya desde el incidente con Sam, fin de mes o de dos meses felizmente para Kara, ya que con su pago le iba a comprar cosas que necesitaba para el cuarto de su pequeño niño.

Ella estaba muy contenta, nada podía empañar eso, o almeno eso pensó, mas ese día pasó un cúmulo de cosas, de todo un poco.

\- Mami, mami – su peque la llamaba – mira salto sobre el agua – le dijo riendo cada que el agua salpicaba cómo quien salta sobre un charco de agua sólo que dentro de su cocina.

\- Oh, shoot – cambió la palabra ante la mirada de su hijo que quería reírse por la grosería que iba a decir, pero no pudo porque su mami cambió la palabra haciendo él un bellísimo puchero que fue muchas veces besado por su mami antes que ella misma le dé una palmadita suave en su trasero para que se vaya a otro lado, orientándolo, dirigiéndolo y que no se moje, secando sus piecitos para que no se enferme.

Ahí en la cocina un charco de agua formándose – oh mierda – dijo bajito cogiendo el teléfono y llamando al administrador, el chico del 101, quien según el dueño le había dicho que le llamara por si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Hola con quién hablo? – preguntó ella

\- Con lucas, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? – preguntó él

\- Con Kara Danvers - dijo Kara - y Kyle Danvers – gritó el peque de fondo riendo por el gesto de su mami – con Los Danvers – añadió ella – tengo una fuga debajo de mi fregadero – "otro cliché" que si pasa y con mucha frecuencia – ¿puede usted verlo? – le preguntó

\- Por supuesto, estoy subiendo – dijo él antes de colgar y coger sus herramientas

Lucas un hombre de 30 años subió por el ascensor y fue a su casa a verla, el tocó dos veces a su puerta antes de que Kara pudiera abrir.

Lena al oír los golpes en la puerta creyó que era su puerta, así que fue a ver quién era, viendo la espalda de un hombre que entraba a la casa de Kara temprano por la mañana, las 9.00am decía su reloj. Ella hizo un leve gesto de incomodidad y de fastidio, no sabía quién era el pata y desde ya no el cayó sobre todo cuando Kara sonriente lo dejó pasar. Ella cerró la puerta fuertemente un poco enojada sin saber por qué.

En el interior de la casa de Kara, Lucas con su overol y sus herramientas fue hacia el fregadero para arreglar la fuga, Kyle se asustó al verlo entrar, pero cuando su mami le explicó que él era el señor que iba a arreglar todo, Kyle asintió preguntando - ¿mami, pero yo soy el hombre de la casa? – medio preguntó y medio afirmó con un desarmador puchero que derritió a ambos.

\- Awww lo sigues siendo usted señor – le dijo Lucas estrechando su manito – yo sólo voy a arreglar la tubería haciendo que Kyle asienta y mire a su mamá para confirmar que estaba bien, quien se derritió por su pequeño.

Lucas se fue a ver el caño y cómo Kyle quería ver también, Kara cogió la tina más grande que encontró y lo sentó dentro, colocándole a cierta distancia del caño, cosa que fue grandiosa cuando Lucas aflojando las tuercas se olvidó de cerrar la llave de paso del caño, mojándose así con el chorro de agua que salió hacia él, mientras al peque le pareció de lo más gracioso y muy sequito se descorchaba de risa dentro de su tina.

Después de romper el hielo de esa forma ambos se llevaron bien, Kyle preguntaba que hacía y Lucas lo involucraba en todo contándole mientras se formaba un pequeño charco en el piso que Kara intentó secar arrojando toallas mullidas, rogando para que el agua no pase al piso de abajo, no sabía quién vivía abajo, pero no quería tener problemas.

Kara sintió que tocaban a la puerta y una puerta se cerraba, curiosa abrió la puerta para ver si era Lena y que vea a su hijo muy lindo en su tina, cuando la vio, sí a Lena, pero a ella junto a un tipo bien parecido ambos riendo por alguna tontería que dijo él, a la par que no bajaban del ascensor, si no más bien subían a la azotea.

\- ¿Para qué sube a la azotea con un hombre bien parecido a solas? – se preguntó y sonrojándose se reprendió mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta, osea sí Lena era soltera y él quien sabe, ¿por qué ella debía sentir un no se qué en el corazón, en su pecho?, algo la fastidiaba y sólo la risa de su bebé ante otro chorro de agua al probar Lucas sus arreglos, hizo que ella despabilara y riera también.

Dos horas después Lucas había acabado con el arreglo, se despidió cordialmente y se fue hacia el piso de abajo a ver si goteaba el techo del inquilino.

Kara abrió su puerta despidiendo a Lucas quien se cruzó con Lena que lo miró seria de pies a cabeza sin responder el saludo del señor.

\- ¿Kara? – preguntó ella indicando al tipo, pero Kara no respondió y cerró la puerta

\- ¿Kara - preguntó ella otra vez tocando su puerta – Kara abrió la puerta y antes que Lena pudiera peguntar ¿quién era? O ¿qué estaba pasando? Su amigo del techo detrás de Lena le dijo – listo cariño, vámonos – cogiendo su mano y arrastrándola hacia el ascensor.

Kara confundida y molesta cerró la puerta, Lena confundida y descolocada se subió al ascensor junto a Jhon que reía y reía cómo niño que hace travesuras, jamás cómo Kyle, Kyle era único y demasiado adorable, Jhon sólo se reía cómo un capullo y fue tanta su risa que Lena enojada le preguntó - ¿Qué? – sumamente borde, él seguía riendo entonces ella preguntó de nuevo -¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada – dijo él callándose y haciendo cómo si cerrara su boca con un cierre imaginario y así ambos bajaron del ascensor hacia la calle camino hacia varias locaciones entre ellas una florería, un vivero, un mall, etc, varios lugares y talvez al final el patio de comida para almorzar.

…

Kara después de limpiar su cocina y con su pago en la tarjeta decidió que ese día le compraría las cosas a su pequeño, cosas para su cuarto, incluida su camita. Ella pensó que eso lo haría con Lena y ella la no estar con ella en ese momento tuvo que esconder su tristeza ya que su niño se daría cuenta y así junto a él se fueron al mall.

…

Kara cogió a su peque y lo montó sobre el carrito de compras, él muy emocionado por ir a comprar con su mami.

\- Bien, repacemos las reglas – le dijo Kara antes de entrar al mall

\- Yo sé, yo sé – dijo el muy adorablemente levantando su manita derecha

\- ¿Cuáles son mi amor? – le preguntó

\- No alejarse de mami, y no bajar del carrito – le dijo él y Kara asintiendo le regaló un besito en la cabeza y así, el peque en el carrito ambos empezaron su recorrido, si el hubiera estado a pie las reglas hubieran sido más largas. Gracias al carrito fueron pocas y a empezar su recorrido.

Kara empezó a comprar primero todo para su camita – mami sábana de Superman – pidió el peque con su lindo puchero y mami se lo compró, al igual que almohadas del ratón Mickey, una colcha con elefantitos que volaban, un pijama nuevo, algo de ropa, calzoncitos de entrenamiento.

\- Mami ya no soy un bebé – dijo él con los brazos cruzados y un puchero muy rico

\- Awww – se derritió de amor Kara – siempre serás mi bebé – soplándole besitos ruidosos en la mejilla - aunque sea ancianito y uses pañal – le dijo y la palabra "pañal" hizo reír al peque, una risita tremendamente adorable.

Kara con el problema solucionado, ando por los pasadizos arrojando cosas al carrito y al doblar una esquina que llevaba se chocó literal, su carrito con otro.

Y Kara dispuesta a darle un pedazo de su mente preocupada de que su peque se asuste y empiece a llorar o peor que le pase algo, fue silenciada por la vista de Lena que tenía todo el helado embarrado en la blusa y su acompañante riendo a carcajadas.

Ellos llevaban un carrito con cosas y habían chocado con Kara y el peque.

\- ¿Estás bien Kyle? – le preguntó Lena y él asintió señalando su blusa – sí se ha manchado -reconoció Lena.

\- Pueden tener más cuidado – les dijo Kara muy borde sorprendiendo a Lena jamás le había oído hablar así y el tono que usó contra ella.

Kara separó su carrito contra el otro chocado e intentó irse por un pasadizo lateral, Jhon fue quién le dio un codazo a Lena para que reaccione y arregle lo que sea que esté mal.

Lena dejó a Jhon con el carrito y se fue a alcanzar a Kara, tomándole del codo suavemente para que parara – Kara por favor detente – pidió y ella lo hizo.

\- Uhhhhh mamá enojada – dijo su peque con sus bracitos cruzados mirando a Lena enojado también, eso le hizo doler el pecho a Lena y esta vez supo porque, no quería ver a Los Danvers enojados con ella, eso dolía mucho.

\- Kara por favor – pidió ella mientras Kara miraba cómo Jhon se acercaba con el carrito.

Jhon viendo que todo se ponía muy serio dijo – damas por qué no van a hablar al probador de paso que Lena te cambias – señalándole su blusa – yo me quedo con el bebé – señaló a Kyle

\- Kyle no se queda con extraños – dijeron ambas a la par

\- No soy un bebé – dijo el bebé gruñón

\- ¿Y si te compro un helado? – negoció Jhon – y no soy un extraño, soy Jhon vivo en el 702

\- ¿Mami helado? – preguntó el peque con su mejor carita de cachorrito, esa era la única parte que le importaba al peque.

\- Kara por favor – le suplicó Lena y eso hizo la magia en Kara, ella no quería oír el dolor en la voz de Lena.

\- Un helado chiquito – dijo Jhon moviendo ambos carritos al costado del probador mientras el peque se dejó sacar del carrito para ir al helado, que estaba a cinco metros de ambos.

\- Está bien – dijo Kara y cuando entró al probador con Lena, Kyle le preguntó - ¿chiquitito? – con su mejor puchero.

\- Awww tienes talento – le dijo al peque – que sea grande – le dijo mientras el peque festejaba

\- Pero de ahí, a mami – pidió el peque y Jhon asintió diciendo – de ahí a mami.

Lena entró con Kara en un probador y ella fue la que habló primero – Kara no sé qué he hecho, pero perdóname, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo – pidió con un puchero que Kara pudo comparar con el de su hijo – así de intenso.

Ella cerró los ojos y tomó una larga respiración – venga, ordénate Kara, joder – se decía internamente.

\- Abre tus ojos hermosa – le susurró Lena acariciando con el dorso de su mano su carita.

\- Mierda Lena – suspiró derrotada Kara pensando si solo Lena supiera el poder que tiene sobre ella - ¿Quién es Jhon y qué hace contigo? – le preguntó

\- Él es tu vecino – dijo Lena y cruzándose de brazos preguntó - ¿y quién es el hombre que salía de tu casa esta mañana? – Kara pensó que si se cruzaba de brazos y se cerraba no iba a salir nada, y encima que ella siempre le decía a su niño que si tuviera problemas lo hablase, que se comunicase. Ella siguió su propio consejo respondiendo – es el "manitas" que vive en el primer piso en el 101, tuve una fuga en el caño y lo llamé.

\- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste a mí?, yo sé arreglarlo, he vivido sin un manitas por mucho tiempo – dijo y Kara se quedó fría pro un momento pensando en Lena agachada debajo de su fregadero, mojada con el pantalón bajo y su polo levantado por la torción.

\- ¿Kara? – le preguntó Lena haciéndole despabilar.

\- ¿Quién es Jhon y qué hace contigo? – le preguntó entonces

\- Es mi amigo, vive en el 702, y bueno iba a ser sorpresa – dijo ella interesando a Kara – pero ves que subo mucho a la azotea – Kara asintió – quiero impermeabilizar el suelo y hacer macetería ahí, colocando rosales y hacer un jardín de flores para todos con un par de asientos que se balancean para poder descansar y ver la puesta del sol – dijo

\- Eso suena caro – soltó Kara y sí, era caro

\- ¿Es lo único que sacas de la situación? – le preguntó Lena

Y ambas quedaron en silencio, así ambas se dieron cuenta de que había estado celosa por la otra. Ambas se sonrojaron, Lena se sacó la blusa sucia y se puso una polera que había colgada dejada por la anterior mujer que ocupó el probador, perdiéndose así la mirada muy impresionada de Kara apreciando su cuerpo.

Kara se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, Lena en ese momento no hizo cuentas del por qué.

\- Lo siento – dijeron ambas a la par

\- Eres muy importante para mí – dijo Lena - incluso si sales con el manitas

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kara incrédula

\- Bueno sí… - se iba a explicar Lena que estaba bien enamorarse de alguien a sí no se ella y lo mucho que significaba para ella

\- Eres una imbécil – le soltó Kara sorprendiendo a Lena

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella y antes de decir algo más, Kara cogió con ambas manos su carita y la besó, un beso suavecito, un beso casto, a penas un poco más de un pico que hizo a ambas mujeres suspirar.

\- No salgo con el manitas, sólo vino a arreglar mi caño, ¿me crees no? – le preguntó y Lena sintiéndose invencible e incapaz de decir algo asintió frenéticamente haciendo reír a Kara quién le robó otro beso igual de corto, pero muy, muy rico.

Y cuándo algo más iba a pasar con ellas una vocecita muy bella dijo – Mamiiiiii – y con Jhon dejándolo en el piso para que entre al cubículo, el peque entró a dónde estaba su mami.

\- Mamiii – dijo el peque cruzando sus brazos y tratando de ser intimidante ante Lena que había molestado a su mami, eso derritió el corazón de ambas.

Lena se arrodilló sobre el piso diciendo – le he pedido perdón a tu mami y me ha perdonado, aparentemente soy una imbécil – dijo ella con un gesto adorable haciendo reír a ambos Danvers.

\- Mami idioma – dijo él divertido y Kara asintió diciendo – Lena idioma – haciendo que Lena haga un gesto de lo más adorable haciendo reír a ambos otra vez.

\- ¿Me perdonas bebé? – le preguntó

\- ¿Soy tu bebé? – preguntó él derritiendo a ambas por la adorabilidad del peque.

\- Siempre serás mi bebé – dijo estirando ambos brazos para un abrazo, Kyle miró a su mami que asentía emocionada, entonces Kyle le dio un abrazo y se dejó cargar por Lena haciendo eso que hacía con ella, presionó sus frentes juntas, cogió su cara con ambas manitos y jugó con su nariz con la de Lena derritiendo a ambas mujeres por el intenso amor que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Ambas mujeres le dieron muchos besos, marcándole su carita con labial, limpiándole después ambas.

Y así, todo solucionado ellas salieron a ver a Jhon quién preguntó - ¿Me quedo o me voy? – a ambas mujeres, él sabía que pasaba algo entre ellas, era imposible no saberlo y no quería arruinarlo.

Lena miró a Kara para que ella decida.

\- Azotada, cof cof – dijo él intentando toser falsamente haciendo reír a Kara que asintió, lo cual hizo que se rieran los tres y Lena haga un puchero.

\- Quédate Jhon – dijo Kara y él levantando su puñito al aire, Kyle lo copió.

Y así los cuatro siguieron comprando, primero todo lo del peque y su camita con forma de auto

\- Woala, está muy bella – dijo el bebé asombrado y Jhon asintió, era una cama muy chévere

\- Yo te la puedo instalar – le dijo Jhon a Kara

\- No, yo la voy a instalar – replicó Lena mirándolo con un duelo de miradas divertido, todo mientras el peque probaba la camita saltando sobre ella.

\- Jhon la va instalar – resolvió Kara

\- ¿Pero Kara? – se quejó lena con un ruidito de lo más hermoso según Kara

\- Jhon lo va a hacer – repitió ella y Lena asintió

\- Azotada, cof, cof – volvió a decir él riendo escapándose ante la patada que le iba a dar Lena.

\- Él la puede instalar junto a Kyle para que nosotras podamos tener un momento – le susurró Kara a Lena y ella sonriente añadió – esa es una gran idea, Jhon lo puede hacer, sí, sí, sí – empezó a decir haciendo reír a ambos adultos.

A Lena no le importó, ella iba a tener besos de recompensa y eso era demasiado genial cómo para deprimirse por no armar la cama, así sea la fabulosa cama de su bebé..

Jhon ayudó a cargar las cosas y todas las compras, ellos montaron todo en el coche de Lena y en el de Kyle que había llevado el suyo. Llegaron al condominio cuándo descargando todo apunto de subir al ascensor, Lucas el administrador le dijo - no es de cargas, tienen que subir las cosas por la escalera, esa es la ley del edificio.

\- Mierda – renegaron ambos suavecito para que Kyle no escuche.

\- Bueno – dijo Kara cogiendo sólo la bolsa de los alimentos – los veo arriba – y con esa sonrisa le susurró a Lena en su oreja – te espero arriba – colocando un beso sobre su oreja haciéndola suspirar y asentir.

Kara riendo con Kyle muy emocionado por su cama subieron al ascensor para ir a su depa.

Y ya cerrando las puertas Kara creyó escuchar…_"Tan azotada – seguido de – auuuuuu no me pegues" _haciéndola sonreír aún más.

Lena con la sonrisa de Kara en su mente y el recuerdo de unos labios tan dulces, se echó al hombro su parte de las cosas que iba a llevar y con una gran sonrisa subió todos los escalones sin quejarse. Kara la encontraría al final de ellas y eso era su mayor aliciente.

Kara que había empezado su día renegando no pudo evitar pensar en el grandioso día que había tenido, y cómo había terminado, Jhon armando la cama con su Kyle muy atento a todo y ella besando a Lena en el cuarto de a lado suavemente acariciando su carita con ambas manos, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo.

¿Esos son abdominales? – una de ella pensó.

...


	6. Los dos viejitos

Capítulo VI: Los dos viejitos

Lena estaba en el departamento de Kara desayunando junto al peque, quien estaba tan feliz cómo su mami de tenerla a ella junto a ellos.

El cuchi al tener presente a Lena aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para ser engreído por ella haciendo todas sus gracias y mostrándole su desarmador puchero.

\- Awww – se dijo muchas veces esa mañana de sábado.

\- Sabes creo que deberíamos hacer una rutina de este sábado y domingos, para pasar el día juntos los tres – propuso Lena y Kara estuvo muy de acuerdo, Kyle estuvo muy feliz también. Lena le caía bien, le gustaba, siempre lo trataba bien, lo quería y lo hacía reír, eso era lo importante para él

\- Sí, Lenaaaaaaa ¡- gritó él feliz y su mami le siguió haciendo sus porras y guiñándole un ojo a Lena causando que ella se sonroje y se pierda, atorándose con su leche y votándola por la nariz.

\- Ughhh Lena – dijo Kara con un gesto adorable

\- Yeahhhhh – festejó el peque – enséñame, enséñame – pidió él.

\- No mi amor – dijo Kara – la leche no es para jugar – y con eso él hizo un muy lindo puchero que fue besado por ambas mujeres a la par que le hicieron cosquillas para disfrutar de los hermosos ruiditos que hacía el bebe. Incomparables.

Cuando dos fuertes golpes sonaron en el pasadizo – creo que es mi puerta – dijo Lena parándose del sillón dónde estaban comiendo los tres.

\- Necesito ayuda – le dijo el señor del 502 angustiado, su vecino, quién ella no había oído hablar desde que se mudó, y tanto fue su shock que ella no pudo responder, pero Kara sí - ¿cómo lo ayudamos? – preguntó ella y eso causó una sonrisa en el señor de mediana edad, 65 años, ya que no le negaron nada y de frente le dijeron que lo harían.

\- Mi ami.., perdón - él iba a decir amigo, pero él no era su amigo, ya no más – mi vecino del 403 tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, no sé conducir así que les pido por favor si me pueden llevar, estoy preocupado – dijo él y Kara asintió – ok, deme 5 minutos – le dijo para poner los platos en el lavadero y cargar a su nene en el carro de Lena, ella no tenía y Lena le había dicho que en lo que adquiere uno, ella podía usar su carro, no le importaba, es más le hacía sentir segura.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Kara mirándole desde la puerta

\- Él es un acumulador – le respondió confirmando las dudas de Kara y Lena – una ruma de porquería le cayó encima y él se quebró un par de costillas al caer sobre más porquería.

\- Oh ok – asintió Lena - ¿eso no va contra el condominio? – le preguntó pensando en cómo permitía el casero eso.

\- Eso no lo sabe el casero y ahora que lo supo, se puso muy molesto y dijo que si no limpia todo y no se pone en terapia lo va a botar.

\- Bueno, no podemos permitir eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó. Y el inquilino del 502 asintió.

Lena no conocía a ese sujeto, al del 403, pero sí sabía que era alguien bueno, que le saludaba todos los días al pasar ella. Y ahí es cuando pensó que tenía que ayudarle, tenía que limpiar todo de alguna manera para que el señor pueda vivir ahí otra vez.

\- Tranquilo ¿? – le preguntó su nombre

\- Evan, me llamo Evan – dijo el a la par que Kara salía del departamento con Lena y Kyle

Con los cuatro montándose en el ascensor Kara dijo – no puedo llevar a Kyle al hospital, hay muchos gérmenes o accidentes que pueden asustarlo – pensó ella en la sala de emergencias y cómo reaccionaría su bebé de ver a un tipo con el brazo colgado o baleado y mucha sangre encima.

\- Voy ayudarle a limpiar el departamento de ¿? – nuevamente le preguntó el nombre a Evan quién dijo – se llama Javier

\- El departamento de Javier, no puedo tenerlo porque vamos a limpiar y se puede infectar con algo, por más que tengamos cuidado – dijo preocupada también a que le pase algo y Kara pensando en que Sam estaba de viaje y su hermana en algo muy serio con Maguie.

\- Lo llevo entonces – acordó Kara mirando a Kyle – pero tienes que hacer caso Kyle – le advirtió

\- Sí mami – respondió él obediente cogiendo la mano de Evan quien se sorprendió al igual que todos, más ellos no hicieron un lío de eso. Evan estaba sonriendo y el peque columpiándose entre su mami y Evan, así que todo iba bien.

Lena bajó en el cuarto piso observando al igual que Kara, Kyle y Evan quienes estaban en el ascensor que Jhon el mujeriego, Lucas el manitas y Phil del delibery se encontraban ahí también para ayudar, dado que el acumulador Javier era una persona muy querida de 70 años con hábitos cuestionables, pero buen a persona después de todo.

Lena bajó del ascensor y junto a los tres chicos se puso su mascarilla, sus guantes y procedió a ayudar junto a los tres chicos a limpiar todo, tratando de dejar sólo lo que creían mínimo y significativo para Javier, eso era el plan y a quitar el resto que tenía de todo un poco, periódicos, muñecas, restos orgánicos.

\- Joder – dijo ella en un punto en particular por el olor tan intenso.

\- Venga Lena piensa que huele a rosas – dijo en plan de chacota y Lena renegó un poco mientras él reía, momentos después un pericote pasó y él muy macho, machote, saltó tal cuál nena en navidad gritando tan pero tan finito que todos se sobaron los oídos y después mirándose todos empezaron a reírse.

Phil de fondo encontró el radio, lo prendió en una estación chévere y así a trabajar, a ayudar al vecino y a botar casi todo.

…

En el hospital Kara esperaba junto a Evan y su peque que estaba entre ambos.

\- Así que – inició Kara - ¿conoces a Javier de mucho? – le preguntó y él viendo que la pregunta no traía malicia, sólo sincera curiosidad y talvez una enorme intensión de arreglar las cosas.

\- Desde los 20 años – contestó él y Kara viendo que ellos ya estaban entre 65-70 años observó – eso es toda una vida.

\- Sí, una muy larga – respondió él con expresión neutra – perdí mi matrimonio por él – dijo aún enojado de que él estando casado su "mejor amigo" afanase a su mujer y al final ella se fuera con él.

\- A veces cuándo pierdo mis cosas, mis juguetes – explicó Kyle mirándole y Evan a él – es porque no las cuido, así que por más enfadado que esté, no puedo culpar a otros, debo cuidarlas, eso dijo mi profesora – añadió el peque sabiamente

Y Evan se dio cuenta de que sí, el matrimonio es de dos y si ella se fue talvez no fue culpa del otro sino también de él por no apreciarla.

\- ¿Él es tu amigo? – preguntó Kyle

\- Kyle por favor – dijo su mami

\- Oh, no está bien Kara – contestó él – era mi amigo

\- ¿Y tienes más amigos? – preguntó él peque

\- No – contestó él que después de su gran fracaso se había mantenido más reservado de lo que ya era, alejando a todos los que se le acercaban.

\- No debes estar sólo – dijo Kyle - ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – le preguntó mientras ambos adultos lo veían y para gran sorpresa de Kara, Evan le sonrió asintiendo, eso hizo sonreír mucho a Kyle quien buscando en su mochilita sacó el libro de peces que le había dado Lena pidiendo con su muy, pero muy adorable puchero - ¿quieres leerme? – le preguntó

\- Me encantaría – contestó él y cuando cogió el libro para abrirlo, Kyle se subió a su regazo y desde ahí, cuando Evan empezó a leer, Kyle seguía lo que decía Evan con las palabras y dibujos del libro. Con una Kara muy orgullosa al ver a su peque y a Evan interactuando.

Evan no negaría si alguien le preguntase, pero el tener a Kara y a Kyle cerca, le ayudó a pasar lo que demoró Javier en cirugía, sólo así pudo no estresarse o preocuparse en demasía.

Cuando Kyle vio a una persona con disfraz de oso y bata de doctor, miró a su mami, cómo preguntando si estaba bien y cuando su mami dijo que si, él encantado fue a verlo, a tres metros de dónde estaba Kara junto a Evan.

\- Siento lo de tu matrimonio – le dijo a Evan y él asintió, pero esta vez sonriente que mirándole le dijo – por fin voy a tener mi venganza - dijo riéndose – cuando Javier vea su casa limpia y vacía, sabrá como me sentí yo con lo que él hizo.

\- Justicia poética – añadió Kara asintiendo y Evan también lo hizo.

Ambos estarían bien, siempre que decidan hablar y en caso de Javie,r reciba terapia de un especialista para que no vuelva a acumular.

Lena y los chicos terminaron de limpiar a media tarde que es cuando vino Kara con Kyle y Evan, Javier debido al golpe de cabeza se quedaría para observación pro 48 horas, después podría venir a casa.

…

Esa noche Kara habiendo acostado a Kyle en su camita después de su lechita, de lavarse sus dientes y de decir sus oraciones, él después de que su mami le leyera su libro otra vez, recién pudo dormirse y cómo estrella de mar, toda una adoración. Kara le acomodó su colcha a su estrella de mar, para que no pase frío y dándole un besito en la cabeza salió de su cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta para escuchar cualquier cosa, eso y el monitor que estaba en su cuarto.

Esa noche Kara invitó a Lena para que duerma con ella, nada sexual, si no más bien una razón emocional dado el día que habían tenido.

Lena se acurrucó junto a Kara en su enorme y muy suavecita cama y en la oscuridad de la noche Kara le contó su versión de su día y Lena la suya.

\- Mierda Lee – le dijo – imagínate que tu mejor amigo se queda con tu esposa, eso es horrible

\- Pues sí, pero pasa – acotó y cambiando de teman sonriente le dijo – me encanta que me llames Lee – ambas una frente a otra acurrucadas, Kara también sonrió – no nos va a pasar eso – le dijo Lena mirándole

\- ¿Cómo estás segura? – le preguntó ella

\- Porque después de conocerte, no quiero conocer a nadie más – le respondió muy segura de sí – Kara Danvers me hsa arruinado – le dijo cariñosamente haciendo sonreír a Kara - y por si no fuera suficiente, Kyle ya me enamoró, todo lo que hace, y cómo lo dice, Kyle es demasiado adorable – añadió con mucho amor en su voz.

Y Kara asintió, su bebé era sorprendente y muy, pero muy adorable.

\- Yo tampoco quiero conocer a nadie más – le dijo mirándole amorosamente – verás esta sexy vecina con un aire misterioso y con un corazón enorme me ha conquistado - susurró coquetamente haciendo que el corazón de Lena se llene de mucho amor, y que ella se sienta muy, pero muy afortunada por tener esa oportunidad con Kara, por poder compartir su vida con Kara y con Kyle.

Y estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, más Kara sintiendo que su Lee necesitaba cariño, le dio un par de besos muy mullidos, muy dulces, acariciando su carita, una a la otra.

\- No me hagas llorar Lee – le susurró Kara viendo que su Lena se ponía más y más emotiva según pasaba el tiempo.

\- Muy tarde – contestó ella acurrucándose en el cuello de su Kara.

\- Awww mi Lee – la cobijó ella pasando su mano arriba y hacia debajo de su espalda, poniendo obesos en la cabecita de su Lee.

\- Me haces muy feliz Kara – dijo ella cuando acabó de llorar – y si lloro es de felicidad, es de haberte encontrado y de estar en tus brazos - y reincorporarse sobre su Kara viéndola emotiva le dijo – no llores princesa, recuerda que soy tu imbécil y que planeo estar contigo hasta que me lo permitas – haciendo reír a Kara, con lágrimas de felicidad que Lena besó y atendió, a cada una de ellos. Que acotó – entonces te quedarás conmigo para siempre, ya que no pienso dejarte ir.

Y con esa declaración ambas se besaron un ratito más, acariciándose, conteniéndose y ya apunto de dormir una hora después de iniciada su charla y sus mimos, Kyle entró al cuarto con su peluche de elefantito en su mano preguntando - ¿mami, sueño contigo y Lena? – preguntó él lo cual sorprendió a Lena, observando que este bebé era más asertivo, inteligente, noble y compasivo de lo que ella creyó.

Kyle también necesitaba esa noche dormir entre ambas, para borrar la sensación que había tenido en el hospital de que Evan esté sólo porque no tuvo cuidado de cuidar lo suyo y de apreciarlo.

\- Por su puesto mi amor – le respondió ella ayudándole a subir entre ella y Lena.

El bebé le dio un beso a cada una, acurrucándose entre ambas pegándose a Lena.

\- Ahhh mi propio bebé te elige – le dijo en broma susurrando y con un tono muy cariñoso.

\- Eso es porque soy genial – le respondió coquetamente con un guiño haciendo que Kara sonría plenamente muy feliz y muy agradecida por tener a estas dos hermosas criaturas en su vida, Lena pensaba lo mismo.

\- Shhh sueñito – pidió el bebé silencio

Y ambas después de acariciarlo, de darle besos sonoros en su mejilla haciéndole sentir muy amado, todos acurrucados se durmieron.

…

Al pasar los días, Lena se dio cuenta que dormía mejor cuando dormía con Kara y ambas se dieron cuenta de que cuando Lena se quedaba en casa, Kyle se le pegaba mucho e insistía en dormir entre ambas. Lo cuál era genial ya que el olor de bebé, todos sus gestos y adorabilidad en él era único, irremplazable.

Con el pasar de los días, Javier recibió ayuda de un terapeuta sobre su "acumulación", Evan estuvo junto a él apoyándole y Javier se lo permitió llegando ambos no ha restaurar su relación que de por sí era inexistente, sino a crear una que le permitía ambos comunicarse y pasar tiempo juntos, creando un vínculo entre ellos.

Eso ayudó a ambos, Evan se volvió más comunicativo, Javier se volvió más activo y dejó de aferrarse tanto a cosas que no eran saludables, la terapia se convirtió en lo primordial de su vida.

¿Quién diría que un viejo no podía cambiar viejos hábitos?

Y es que sí se puede, siempre que haya voluntad y una fuerte motivación para hacerlo, así cómo compañía, todos necesitamos a alguien al lado, sea la relación que sea, los humanos somo sociables y el aislarse trae consecuencias no tan sanas.

…

Evan y Javier se convirtieron en amigos de Kyle, cuando Javier subía al piso de Evan y Kyle se enteraba le gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos siempre con su mami y a veces con Lena también compartiendo y es que resulta que ambos tenían muy interesantes historias para compartir, cosas que sorprendían a todos. Así cómo también juguetes antiguos, pero bien conservados que con el permiso y aprobación de Kara le regalaron a Kyle que miraba todo muy sorprendido y agradecido.

Kyle era un nene fantástico que poco a poco sin la presencia de su padre, no llegaba a sentir tan duro el shock de no tenerlo, al tener a Jhon que armaba cosas, a Lucas que arreglaba cosas, a Bob que bailaba con él, fuertes presencias varoniles que lo querían mucho, así cómo una relación tipo abuelo – nieto con Evan y Javier. Su círculo de amigos y familiares se estaba expandiendo y eso era genial, siempre es genial que en este mundo "raro" tengas más personas que te amen, siempre con un amor puro y desinteresado.

Y eso que no habíamos contado a Lena que adoraba al peque cómo si fuera suyo y él a ella.

Lena se dio cuenta fácilmente que no quería tener una vida sin "Los Danvers". Después de haber conocido el amor puro, no podía volver a atrás y gracias a todos ellos no tenía qué.

…

El casero después de ver el progreso de Javier y el cambio abismal en sus hábitos de limpieza, estuvo más que dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad para que siga viviendo ahí, siempre que siga haciendo progresos y que siga en terapia, ya que el cambio sería definitivo sólo si era continuo y si él presentaba un círculo de apoyo que lo ayude a luchar, a darle fuerzas.

…

\- Hey hermosa – le saludaba Kara a Lena bien tempranito ni bien Lena abrió su puerta con su pelito de león pasado por la chimenea, sus ojitos verdes e imponentes cómo la mejor joya que puedes imaginar, el sonrojo de toda su carita al darse cuenta ella cómo estaba, sus hoyuelos que esconden una sonrisa traviesa, ufff, demasiadas características irresistibles – awww estás tan hermosa mi Lee – le había susurrado y Lena consciente de sí misma se había acurrucado en el cuello de su Kara aspirando a su olor vainilla, riquísimo – awww mi amor – añadió Kara abrazándole y después ambas besándose suavemente, en un besito casto.

Así era cómo ambas iniciaban su día, con una apreciación de lo hermosa y adorable de la otra, con un besito y caricias de por medio y a veces cuando ambas podían con un desayuno juntas. Así iniciaban de manera excelente su día.

\- Mierda, estoy tan enamorada de ella – dijo una de ellas en la privacidad de su hogar, después de haber acabado su saludo matutino y a por todas a empezar su día.


	7. Porque yo puedo

Capítulo VII: Porque yo puedo

O las dos.

…

Kara se despertó temprano considerando que era domingo, yendo primero a ver a su bebé que dormía adorablemente cómo estrella de mar, "su estrella de mar"

\- Awww – arrulló ella entrando a su cuarto de puntitas para dejarle un suavecito beso en la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un rico y basto desayuno para tres, y "sí, para tres", Lena vendría a desayunar y ese sólo pensamiento le hacía muy feliz de sobremanera.

Ella estaba en medio de preparar sus toritas cuando dos golpes un poco fuertes, para ser Lena, impactaron en su puerta.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, tal volumen del golpe en la puerta podría despertar y /o asustar a su bebé, pero pensando en Lena su gesto de confusión se convirtió en una sonrisa, pensado que de todas maneras le iba a hablar de aquello, ya que su bebé era primero y estaba encima de todos, y eso Lena lo sabía y también ella lo ponía cómo su prioridad.

Ella abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, sólo para después convertirse en disgusto, mucho de él, así como de enojo.

Ahí frente a ella estaba su "aún marido" y lo que ella traduciría cómo su nueva conquista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres y qué haces aquí? – le susurró enojada cerrando la puerta para que su bebé en su cuarto con la puerta entreabierta no llegue a escucharlos.

\- Mi amor, voy avanzando – dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios para luego sin despedirse de Kara se fuera hacia el ascensor y de ahí al trabajo de camarera aparentemente según su uniforme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres y qué haces aquí? – le repitió ella

\- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo ver a mi hijo? – dijo con un aire burlón Mike mirando la cola de su "novia" al ir al ascensor.

\- No te importa tu hijo – le susurró ella enojada de que así sea

\- En eso tienes razón – le contestó él mirándole de arriba hacia abajo – la decepción te sienta bien, estás muy guapa – le soltó con lo que él creía era un guiño coqueto.

Y si talvez eso lo hubiera hecho algún efecto años atrás, tristemente Kara hubiera caído en el amor con él, intentando salvar su matrimonio y al papá de su hijo. Pero ahora, meses de terapia, de lucha de interna, de darse su lugar, de conocer a Lena, en fin, después de muchos factores y de conocer a Lena, ella ya no se dejaría manipular, no más, lo único posiblemente que le podría importar de él sería una relación con su pequeño, pero ni eso. Y hasta llegó a estar en un punto dónde ella sabía qué él no pintaba más en la vida de su hijo y eso en un momento la alegró, este tipo no podría manipular a su niño, más la tristeza de su peque cada que veía a su papá y él no lo abrazaba o le dejaba unas palabras le rompía el corazón a Kara.

Ellos iniciaron susurrando y poco a poco el volumen entre ambos fue subiendo, no al punto de gritar, pero sí al punto de incomodar o despertar a más de uno.

\- Quiero mi refrigeradora – soltó Mike

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Kara – ¿esa tontería te inspiró a buscarme y traerte aquí? – le preguntó incrédula

\- Sí – contestó él muy sinvergüenza, muy fresco. El refrigerador era un señor refrigerador, de alta calidad y muy alto precio, un regalo de unos amigos el día de su boda – la mita d es mío, y cómo no se puede partir a la mitad, lo quiero entero – pidió él muy conchudo – cada que veo el partido me preguntó ¿dónde pondré mi cerveza? Y francamente ya me cansé del que tengo y de las heladeras – añadió.

Kara estaba que explotaba internamente – el nervio ¡ de este tipo, él no le daba pensión a su niño, ni un solo dólar, aparte de lo más importante que era ignorarlo y ¿encima se quería llevar las pocas cosas que dejó y eso que solo estaban separados?

Tanta fue su ira, su rabia contra él, que en la discusión que tuvieron, el peque se levantó con su pijama de Superman - ¿mami? – le preguntó con su adorable carita muy confundido de porqué su papá hacía enojar a su mami. Kara se volteó a verlo, distracción que usó Mike para abrir la puerta completamente y dejarse ver por su hijo con la única finalidad de tener a una Kara muy vulnerable y pedir lo que sea y conseguir lo que sea, con tal que se vaya y no le cause dolor al peque. Antes lo había hecho y le había ido bien, según él, así que ahora estaba pensado en hacer lo mismo.

…

Lena se despertó muy temprano, al amanecer, con muchas ideas para su libro, muy feliz también de compartir desayuno con sus Danvers favoritos, ella estaba tipeando furiosamente a la par que hacía anotaciones y pequeños dibujos en hojas sueltas que tenía, hasta que escuchó dos fuertes golpes.

\- ¿Quién coño toca así? – renegó ella en su mente. Y después de escuchar a Kara discutiendo, eso la alertó, razón por la que ella se quedó esperando apoyada en su puerta, ella quería intervenir con todas sus ganas, pero no sabía si sí, o si no, al tratarse de su aún marido, reconoció según las acusaciones aquí y allá, incluso cuando el volumen de la conversación se elevó, ella hizo coraje para no ir.

Eso fue, hasta que escuchó al pequeño con un tono de voz tan vulnerable, tan desgarrador, que eso hizo que ella abra de sopetón la puerta y que sin pensar entrara al departamento de Kara dónde ella estaba actualmente discutiendo con Mike para llevarse a Kyle cargándolo y abrazándolo cómo ese día del incendio.

Kara con un asentimiento al parecer, le dio la venia para que lo haga ante los reclamos de Mike, no porque se fuera, sino porque con el bebé fuera del departamento él no podría manipular y manejar a Kara, sólo eso le importaba a él.

Lena con Kyle a bordo forcejeando e intentando entrar a ver a su mami, se paró en la puerta dividida por no saber qué hacer.

\- Ve mi niña – le dijo Evan, su vecino del 502, ya más cerca de ambos al ayudarle con su ya amigo Javier – yo me encargo – añadió con los ruidos de una discusión acalorada de fondo.

\- Pinky promess – pidió Kyle con su meñique y sorprendentemente Evan con su bastón fue hacia el peque y estrechó meñiques con él añadiendo – lo prometo mi pequeño – eso hizo que Kyle se dejara llevar por Lena.

En la mente del peque, uno de sus abuelos se haría cargo de ayudar a su mami.

Evan regresó a su departamento y cogiendo su teléfono le dijo al receptor – necesito tu ayuda, ven a mi piso.

El receptor, Tom, el vecino del 703, un abogado experimentado ya en sus 43 años que se encontraba en el estacionamiento a punto de salir, fue al encuentro rápido de Evan al notar la urgencia en su voz, cruzándose de camino con Lena qué salía con un Kyle muy emocional.

…

Lena al verlo tan apagado, su peque aún en pijama de Superman, lo había llevado al mall que estaba a 15 minutos de su casa, para tratar de darle de comer un desayuno muy rico, más el peque no estaba para la labor. Lena le ofrecía de todo un poco y él avergonzado trataba de esconderse más en su cuello.

\- Mi bebé – le seguía repitiendo – dime qué está mal – pedía ella pensando que iba a decir algo de su papá, el peque no hablaba - mi amor, por favor, soy Tu Lena, puedes decirme lo que quieras – le dijo susurrando y cómo el peque todavía, Lena cogió con ambas manos su carita poniendo sus frentes juntas, así cómo ese día que Kyle lo hizo sólo que esta vez ella fingía morder su nariz haciéndole moverse y sonreír, una sonrisa pequeña, pero algo es algo - ¿qué es? – le susurró mirándole y el peque le contestó, más no era lo que ella esperaba

\- Estoy en pijama – le susurró con mejillas muy rojas

\- Estás adorable – le susurró ella y el peque negó con su cabecita añadiendo – no, pijama – se señaló y Lena creyendo que talvez le daba vergüenza estar en pijama en medio del mall y ella con un short y polera le dijo - ¿quieres otra ropa? – y él negó con su cabecita, él amaba a Superman, entonces Lena dijo - ¿quieres que yo me ponga un pijama? – le preguntó y Kyle pareció emocionarse, sabiendo que así no estaría sólo, él asintió – Ok – dijo Lena – pero tú tendrás que elegirme uno – soltó y Kyle estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos fueron al área de pijamas y Kyle eligió un pijama con muchos elefantitos que volaban, un pantalón holgado y un polo en color coral – tienes buen gusto – contestó Lena a un peque que se estaba riendo y cubriendo con ambas manos su boquita en travesura contento de que Lena también estuviera en pijama.

\- Listo, mi amor – le habló ella a él acercándose a caja a pagar a la par que veía a otras personas quedarse viéndola – ignóralos – le dijo mirándole y él caminando a su lado con la mano en la mano de su Lena – no pueden verse geniales cómo nosotros – le dijo y el peque asintió dando saltitos, él era Superman después de todo.

Lena pagó, ambos se sentaron en el área de jardín, sobre unas tumbonas – listo mi amor – volvió a repetir mientras tenía a Kyle sentado sobre ella – ahora vamos a desayunar – le dijo

\- No – dijo Kyle

\- ¿No? – preguntó Lena divertida

\- No – contestó él risueño – desayuno de domingo, faltan mi tía Alex, mi tía Maguie, mi tía Sam, Ruby, y mi mami – dijo contando con sus deditos

\- Ahhh ok – soltó ella - ¿los llamo entonces]? – le preguntó y él asintió y así Lena con su peque en su regazo llamó a todas las personas involucradas incluyendo a Sam

\- Y ahí se fue o se irá mi orgullo – pensó ella adivinando las reacciones de estas mujeres y sobre todo de Sam hacia su persona, al verse en pijama un domingo pasadas las 9am. Más al ver la felicidad en la carita de Kyle, todo valió, a la mierda su orgullo. Ella había hecho sonreír feliz al peque después de esta mañana atroz y eso era lo más importante.

Lena contuvo a Kyle por un largo rato esperando a que lleguen las chicas y Ruby, incluyendo a Kara, hasta que el peque otra vez se puso pensativo y medio triste, y ella razonando dulcemente con él se dio cuenta del porqué; él no extrañaba a su papá, a él no le gustaba cómo se ponía su mami cuando él venía a verla, a la para que siempre se llevaba alguna cosa de la casa. Eso le ponía triste.

\- Se lleva las cosas de mi mami y las mías – le había dicho con lágrimas derramadas y un desarmador puchero – Lena lo cobijó en un abrazo de oso, a la par que pensaba en cómo podía deshacerse de ese remedo de hombre, agradeciendo tener a Kyle entre sus brazos para calmarla e impidiera que ella posiblemente terminara en la cárcel después de coger a Mike.

\- Mi bebé – le había dicho Lena mirando su carita y limpiando sus lágrimas con besitos cortos – y si te compro "tus cosas" serían tuyas y nadie podía llevárselas porque son tuyas – le soltó rogando que él diga que sí ya que, si se lo pedía a Kara, ella sabía que le diría enérgicamente que no. Y francamente a ella no le importaba el dinero, el dinero era para compartir con las personas que quieres, el dinero va y viene, los recuerdos perduran.

\- ¿Cosas mías? – preguntó adorablemente el peque

\- Sí, sólo tuyas y de tu mami – le propuso y el peque pensativo, con ese gesto que tanto adoraba ella, preguntó - ¿Jhon las arma conmigo? – Jhon era divertido, armaba las cosas, y ellas se caían, entonces el peque se descorchaba de risa.

\- Sí – ella asintió y el peque estalló con una gran sonrisa y varios saltitos – sí, cosas, mami ¡ - gritó él, su papá no podría quitarles nada.

\- Yeahhh ¡ -. Gritó ella con su puñito en el aire y él copió muy lindo el gesto.

Y así, Lena compró la mitad de la tienda para Kyle y la otra mitad para Kara de otra tienda.

Así, ella con seis carritos detrás de ella acomodados en una zona dónde no estorbara a nadie, y no se perdieran las cosas, ella se acomodó en el patio de comidas a esperar a todos, quienes fueron llegando en parejas, Alex y Maguie, después Sam y Ruby, quien abrazo mucho a Kyle dándole un besito en la mejilla para que él se sintiera mejor, cosa que lo sonrojó mucho escondiéndose en su tía Alex.

\- Awww – arrullaron las adultas

\- Auuuu – aulló la peque queriendo participar sobre el regazo de su mami.

\- Awww – volvieron a arrullar las chicas al ver a estos dos peques tan bellos.

\- Por cierto, me encanta tu atuendo – le dijo Sam y Lena que la miró pensando que iba en broma, sorprendiéndose al encontrar, nada más que calidez en ella.

\- Yo lo elegí – dijo el peque orgulloso haciendo sonreír a todos, no sólo por la reacción del peque sino también porque Lena lograra que el peque se sintiera cómodo poniéndose un pijama junto a él que también la llevaba.

…

Las tortitas con leche de chocolate se sirvieron y Kara llegó a los diez minutos sin aliento al tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible – hola a todos – saludó ella intentando respirar abrazando a su hijo en un abrazo de oso muy rico, besándole su cabecita muchas veces – hola – repitió cargando a su peque – apenas pude pasar, aparentemente una persona compró más de seis carritos y unas cuantas plataformas cargando grandes cajas y las puso en el pasadizo hacia aquí – les dijo y todas miraron hacia otro lado - eh ¿qué pasa? – preguntó y al ver el rostro de todos y el de Lena – Lee ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó ya haciendo los cálculos y antes que ella dijera algo añadió – Lena unas palabras – haciéndole señas para que vaya al baño junto a ella.

Sandy, una camarera fue quien siguió sirviéndole la orden, Kara antes de ir al baño, se quedó un momento checándola, alegrándose que sea Sandy, su vecina del 402 y no la camarera, amante de Mike.

Sandy resultó ser una chica muy atenta y dulce que al reconocer que Kyle estaba triste logró colarse un pastel de chocolate para alegrarle el día y vaya que así fue, al ver su sorpresa en sus grandes ojitos, misma que hizo reír de la mucha adorabilidad del peque, a todas.

…

\- Mierda Lee, ¿cómo compraste todo eso? y… y no tengo más palabras, explícate – le pidió enojada y Lena le explicó toda su mañana con Kyle

\- …y se sentía frustrado Kara al no poder ayudarte – le explicaba de Kyle y antes que ella pudiera decir algo, ella añadió - ¿acaso no tendremos una vida juntas? – le preguntó y Kara asintió – pues te estoy cuidando Kar, déjame cuidarte – le pidió – el dinero me sobra, no te estás aprovechando de mi y yo no de ti, sólo te estoy cuidando, a ambos – añadió.

\- Lee si ni siquiera somos novias - y al ver que su Lee quería ponerse de rodillas y pedírselo – no, no te pongas de rodillas, hay gérmenes, es un baño público después de todo – dijo en su linda diatriba, cosa que la hizo sonreír aun más a Lena y cerrar los ojos a Kara en un intento de armarse.

Lena la abrazó e hizo ese gesto tan lindo que hacía con Kyle, pero con Kara, el colocar sus frentes juntas.

\- Hola Kar – le susurró y Kara teniéndola, así al ras suyo, sólo pudo derretirse por la criatura que tenía enfrente – hola Lee – susurró y Lena añadió – ya que no me has saludado apropiadamente quiero mi beso de desayuno – le pidió y Kara abrumada por tanto amor de su Lena, aceptó.

Un beso que empezó muy suavecito, muy casto, que ascendió a un beso con mucho amor, con mucha adoración – se mi novia – le pidió mirándole, separándose a regañadientes, a lo cuál hizo un puchero muy rico que su Lena besó – se mi novia – repitió – te lo pido con mi superpijama de elefantitos volantes – acotó y Kara haciendo cuentas sobre cómo estaba vestida su Lee y cómo estaba vestido su hijo, asintió derretida de amor por ambos.

\- Awww mi Lee – soltó ella.

Muy agradecida de tener en su vida a Lena quién resultó ser una chica maravillosa sobreprotectora que adoraba a su hijo y a ella, y de poder encontrarla en esta vida.

Ambas se besaron, acariciaron, muy felices – estoy diseñando una vida contigo – susurró Lena contándole cómo había pedido en su boleta que le pusieran el nombre de Kyle quién se puso de lo más feliz al ver el papel con su nombre, incluso más que al comprar las cosas.

En su mente pensando que las cosas eran de él y de su mami y que su papá ya no le quitaría nada ya que su Lena estaría allí con ellos y serían felices juntos.

…

La pareja regresó del baño anunciando que eran novias, Lena le pidió a Kyle que si estaba de acuerdo y él le pidió – orejas de elefante - que se ponga y Lena se fue a comprarlas para ponérselas, esa después de todo había sido la petición de Kyle quién al verla asintió feliz abrazando a Lena diciendo – ahora eres mi elefantito…

\- Awww – cosa que derritió a todos y más a Kara que observaba a ambos con demasiado amor en su pecho.

…

Cuando su peque y Ruby entraron a unos juegos para niños, unos toboganes chiquitos pero que eran toda una aventura para ellos, Kara les contó a todas en la mesa sobre lo sucedido en la mañana.

Y es que resulta, que, en medio de toda la discusión, se presentó Evan y Tom en su departamento, ambos abogados, dispuestos a ayudar a Kara y a poner límites y obligaciones a Mike, quien era un padre terrible, pero que lo era después de todo.

Kara intervino en medio de toda la discusión diciendo que sólo quería que Mike se vaya, no lo quería más en su vida, que se lleve la puta refrigeradora de ambos cómo regalo de divorcio y ya que él no quería ser padre, él acordó firmar los papeles que se hicieron esa mañana para darle la custodia total de Kyle a ella, muchos papeles más se firmaron esa mañana, muchos más se firmarían después.

Evan y Tom no iban a parar hasta que todo esté resuelto.

\- Mierda – soltó Lena muy agradecida con ambos cogiendo la mano de Kara y entrelazándola. Pensando que iba a protegerla y a Kyle con su vida.

…

Ya después de llegar a casa, mientras Jhon armaba la cómoda, la primera de ellas, Robert, el nombre que baila, armaba otras, Kyle supervisaba y observaba todo atento, esperando a que alguna se caiga para reír muy feliz el peque, a la par que Phil le daba pequeños trozos de pizza, Lucas cargaba cosas por el ascensor de todos y no por las escaleras, para variar algo muy bueno, ya que eran muchas cosas, y es que él lo hacía para ver la sonrisa de Kyle y Kara quienes eran fantásticos, unos buenos vecinos, Evan y Javier pintaban elefantitos en el cuarto de Kyle con una plantilla, ya que a él le gustaba mucho los elefantitos de Lena.

Ya después de acomodar todo, Kara, Kyle y Lena estaban agotadas y agotado. Así que los tres decidieron tomar una siesta, los tres juntos, en medio de la enorme cama, muy nueva y suavecita.

\- Es la última vez Lee – le dijo Kara sonriente acerca de las cosas y Lenas asintió pensando que tampoco había espacio para acomodar más, pero ni bien lo hubiera, ella pensaría su respuesta, permitiéndose soñar en el momento en que ambas compartieran una casa juntas con jardín trasero y todo lo demás.

\- Los amo – había susurrado Lena mirándolos con adoración.

\- Demasiado – contestó Kara

\- Mucho, mucho – susurró Kyle para después añadir – Shhh sueñito – derritiendo a ambas quienes lo llenaron de besos y cosquillas.

Con mucho mucho amor en el aire.


	8. Mensajes

Capítulo VIII: Mensajes 

Advertencia: **_Los mensajes se escribirán en negrita y en cursiva_**

…

Kara ya en sus tres meses de vivir en el condominio estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su camita junto a su nene, que si bien se despertaba antes de su mami, iba a su camita a seguir durmiendo con su mami que lo llenaba de besos y se acurrucaba con él.

Él amaba eso, y hacer eso junto a Lena también, pero ella se había ido de viaje por tres días, según le dijo a su mami y a él.

Razón suficiente para que la tía Alex y la tía Maguie vengan a verlo. Ambas llegaron temprano, abriendo la puerta suavecito para no asustar a nadie y sorprenderlos con un muy delicioso desayuno directo del mall, tortitas, jugo recién exprimido de la bodega de abajo, frutas picadas, también de la tienda de abajo, en fin, todo fresco y rico preparado por manos ajenas a ellas.

¿Qué?

A la pareja el resulta difícil levantarse un sábado temprano y peor preparar un desayuno muy completo por lo que tienen que recurrir a otros que lo hagan, quienes queda de sobra decir que Alex ha investigado muy bien, ya que a su juicio nada es suficiente en razón a proteger a su hermana y a su bello sobrino.

Ellas pusieron la mesa, y sí, al fin tienen una mesa comedor, y después al sentir nostalgia por dejar al sofá y sillón solo, movieron todo para allá.

\- Awww – se derritió Alex al ver a su sobrino con su peluche en mano, caminar medio dormido sobando con su puñito un ojo, olfateando con su naricita de dónde venía el desayuno.

Alex se arrodillo y estiró sus brazos esperando a que su sobrino se diera cuenta y le diera un abrazo, cosa que él hizo muy contento cuándo se dio cuenta.

\- Tíaaaaaaaaa ¡ - gritó el peque feliz riendo mientras ella le daba vueltas arrullándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kara atontada que al escuchar a su bebe gritar no había remediado en que fue la palabra "tía" o "Tíaaaaaaaaa" y sólo había corrido cómo típica mamá oso "si lo tocas, te destrozo"

\- Awww tu mami tiene baba en la boca – la arrulló Alex, haciendo que el peque se ría y que Kara sonrojada se limpie su boquita, antes de ir y saludarla, junto a Maguie y el peque en un abrazo grupal.

\- Hemos traído rico desayuno de manos ajenas pero muy identificables – dijo Maguie con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo a su novia, quien muy sonriente asintió con Kara volteando sus ojitos y Kyle más atento a las tortitas, él amaba las tortitas.

Los cuatro se pusieron a comer sentados en el sillón.

**_L: Hola hermosa, sólo faltan 71:30 horas para verte, los amo _**

\- Awww – arrulló Kara viendo el mensaje y comunicándoselo a todos

\- Mami foto – pidió el peque que le envíen una foto a su Lena para que vea que están desayunando, ella lo hizo con todos sonrientes de fondo.

**_L: awww que rico todo, te ves hermosa mi amor, Kyle mi bebé, Alex tienes espinaca en los dientes hahaha_**

Leyó Kara, riendo para sus adentros, Kyle reía abiertamente, Alex se sonrojaba buscando un espejo y Maguie sonreía atenta a la interacción de esa familia, viendo cómo Lena le había traído una inmensa felicidad a la familia.

Ellos desayunaron entre risas y anécdotas.

\- Nena, me han llamado por una emergencia – soltó Maguie – y ¿ah? – ella se quedó estupefacta al ver que la llamada decía que el lugar era ese condominio en el primer piso, cosa que les dijo a ellas aprovechando que Kyle estaba en su cuarto cambiándose.

\- Ya soy grande mami – había dicho el peque para que lo deje escoger su ropa del día – siempre, serás mi bebé – había respondido Kara recibiendo un gran beso baboso en su mejilla haciéndola sonreír enormemente al tener un bebe tan lindo.

\- Mejor voy – dijo Maguie – parándose y yendo al primer piso.

…

\- Bien, bien, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó viendo la escena inclinando su cabeza al igual que los otros policías que se presentaron en la escena.

Ahí frente a ellos un pata que borrachín, se había hecho el bacán frente a sus patas, jurando que podía atravesar la pared divisoria con la cabeza.

El resultado, se había quedado atorado en la misma, con la cabeza de un lado y de la otra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué me han llamado? – preguntó al detective – esto claramente es para los bomberos.

\- Por que sus amigos le han robado o al menos eso dice él – quién llamaba a gritos as sus amigos. Maguie asintió agradeciendo que no había ocurrido un crimen violento en el condominio dónde vivía su familia - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al sujeto atrapado en el muro.

\- Mark – dijo él entre ruidos tratando de librarse y fallando en el intento.

\- Bien Mark, tranquilízate sino te harás daño – acotó ella

Mark el inquilino del 101, quién fue ayudado por Emilio, un bombero sexy del 202, quién le guiño el ojo al entrar a la sala.

\- Si bien, soy muy gay amigo, no pierdas el tiempo – le dijo Maguie y con él riendo, Maguie le hizo saber a su familia que todo iba bien, sólo un accidente de un fiestero y un posible robo del mismo.

\- ¿Qué te robaron? – le preguntó al tipo atrapado conocido cómo Mark

\- Mi autoestima – dijo él

\- Eso no tienes amigo, ¿qué más? – le preguntó

\- Mi celular – mismo que sonó a dos metros de él viendo los policías cómo partido de Tennis entre él y el celular que él mismo reconoció cómo suyo. Dándose cuenta ellos que primero tenían que estabilizarlo y tratar de encontrar a sus amigos por medio de las cámaras de seguridad. Ya que el posible robo, se había quedado en eso "posible" no estaban seguros.

…

En el piso de arriba las hermanas Danvers revisaban lo dicho por Maguie agradeciendo también que era un lío de fiestero borracho y no algo serio, ya que ahí vivía el principal tesoro de ellas, Kyle, el bebé más adorable que puedas imaginar.

\- Awww – volvió a arrullar Kara mirando su celu y Alex fue a ver qué era encontrando un mensaje de Lena con foto anexa.

**_L: 68:00 horas para verlos y contando… bebé, mis pies me están matando_** – añadiendo una foto de ella con unos tacones muy altos y un atuendo muy sexy.

Kara había arrullado al ver a su novia tremendamente sexy haciendo pucheros mostrando sus tacones.

\- Awww – volvió a arrullar ella, sólo su novia podía mezclar sexiness y adorabilidad en una sola.

\- Lo tienes tan mal – le había dicho Alex ante una Kara que asentía – sé qué no han sido físicas – dijo haciendo una mueca

\- Ughhh Alex no empieces – dijo Kara intentando no hablar con su hermana de sexo

\- No, no – dijo ella haciendo muecas de disgusto ya que no quería ni imaginarse hablando de eso con su hermana – sólo digo, que cuando "estés lista" cuidaré a Kyle, sólo eso – le dijo conociendo que su hermana no había ido físico con nadie excepto con Mike y de eso ya dos años y un poco más, teniendo su bebé casi 4 años, faltando un par de meses, todavía tenía tres años. Kara la abrazó añadiendo – te amo

\- Yo también te amo – le contestó su hermana

\- Yo también – dijo el peque sonriente corriendo desde su cuarto sin enterarse lo anterior, hacia ellas.

\- Awww – ambas lo habían arrullado definitivamente él era un bebé muy adorable.

…

Pasó un par de horas y los bomberos lograron a liberar al hombre de la pared, la ambulancia se lo llevó para revisar su cuello y columna, así como también su cabeza después de tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Maguie estaría ocupada ese día, más agradecía que se trataba de algo ligero, sólo imbéciles haciendo tonterías, no asesinatos, por lo menos por ese día y no, jamás en ese condominio, eso era lo importante.

Ella volteó los ojos al ver a Emilio flexionar sus músculos ante la paramédica.

…

**_L: amor ya es medio día, faltan 67:10 horas para verlos, mira compré este recuerdo, creo que le va a gustar a Kyle…_**

\- Awww – arrullaba Kara mostrándole la imagen de un pez payaso de peluche tal cuál la película favorita de su niño – Kyle lo va a amar.

**_L: … y este para Alex_** – decía el mensaje mostrando a una sonriente Lena que sostenía un muñeco de Popeye comiendo espinaca, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Kara y a Maguie después de compartirlo con ella, haciendo sonrojar a Alex, pero también haciéndola sentir querida al Lena pensar en toda la familia.

\- Lena definitivamente es una protectora – observó Alex y Kara estuvo de acuerdo, Lena era fantástica con ellos.

…

Después de que Maguie, la policía, los bomberos y los paramédicos salvaran a este fiestero, su día pasó sin más abruptos, el de los Danvers también, con mucho amor siempre.

**_L: buenas noches mis dos amores, sueñes con los angelitos, sé qué yo, soñaré con ustedes _**– decía el mensaje de buenas noches de su Lee. Mismo que Kara le leyó a su pequeño – noche mi Lena – susurró Kyle adormilado, mismo audio que Kara gravó para mandárselo a su Lena provocando una gran sonrisa en ella.

…

Domingo cerca al medio día, Kara y Kyle habían ido a almorzar a lo de su hermana dónde también llegaría su mamá.

\- Tíaaaaaaa ¡ - gritó el peque al abrir la puerta

\- Hola bebé – le saludó su tía cargándolo y arrojándolo en el aire provocando risas en el peque

\- Awww pásamelo – pidió Eliza y Kyle estiró sus bracitos desde los brazos de su tía para saludar a su abuela – hola abu – dijo él adorablemente para luego ser llenado de muchos besos y mimos.

Las tres saludando a Kara y Kyle con muchos besos y siempre con mucho amor.

\- Kar – su mamá le dijo

\- ¿Sí mami? – preguntó ella

\- ¿Y lena mi amor? ya me he acostumbrado a pasar los fines de semana con ella

\- Está de viaje mamá, dijo que era algo de su familia del que no podía escapar, pero mira – Kara le enseñó el WhatsApp y los mensajes y fotos que mandaba Lena para comunicarse esos días.

En uno de ellos, Lena fotografió ropita para Kyle con sus dibujos favoritos, modelos hermosos, algunas fotos graciosas de ella haciendo puchero por sus tacones y sus pobres pies, otras que le había tomado otra persona, ella vestida elegantemente, foto que le había quitado la respiración a Kara al verla tan hermosa.

\- Joder – dijo Maguie al verla – tiene muy buen gusto – observó al ver su atuendo, Alex estuvo de acuerdo, Lena era muy guapa y al vestirse así, se veía más allá de impactante.

\- Kara se te cae la baba – dijo Maguie en broma haciendo que Kara se limpie su boquita viendo que no se le caía nada, provocando risas en ellas, risas cómplices al verla tan feliz.

\- Ella los hace feliz – acotó Eliza dándole un apretón de manos y antes que Kara pueda decir algo, Kyle dijo – muy feliz – con su gran sonrisa y hoyuelos marcados, derritiendo a su orgullosa mamá y a sus tías y abuela.

…

**_L: mi amor falta 34:15 horas para verlos, los amo con locura, estoy llevando estas donas, sé que te gustan mucho y sé que Kyle al probarlas les va a encantar _**– dijo Lena en un mensaje que llevaba adjunta una foto de una caja de donas con glaseado, azúcar impalpable, etc, unas donas que se veían riquísimas.

Kara asentía, esas donas se veían riquísimas.

**_L: y esto para después ya que sé que seguramente me obligarás_** – decía otro mensaje que tenía una foto de Lena haciendo pucheros junto al área de verduras detrás de ella, en un mall.

\- Awww – Kara se derretía por el puchero de su novia – toda la razón vamos a comer mucho "pasto" – cómo yo le llamo – para compensar las donas que vamos a comer.

\- Mami, mami – pedía el peque

\- Sí mi vida – le decía ella

\- Tómame una foto para mandarle a Lena – decía el peque y así lo hizo Kara. Ella le mandó una foto de Kyle con su enorme elefantito color coral que el peque sostenía, uno que era de la mitad del tamaño del cuerpo de él. Él con una gran sonrisa. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**_L: quiero que sepas que, si me ves llorar o mis ojos rojitos es de felicidad, los amo _**– ya que Kyle había puesto cómo lema de la foto "Lena mi elefantito" haciendo referencia al momento dónde Kyle aprobó a Lena cómo novia de su mami y sí pues, en la foto que mandó Lena ella tenía los ojos rojitos pero acompañada de una gran sonrisa y una mirada de pura adoración a ambos.

\- Te amamos muchísimo – había respondido Kara y Kyle mandándole un pequeño video ambo lanzando pequeños besitos volados.

**_L: ustedes Danvers me han enamorado_** – había respondido ella.

Mark el fiestero regresó a la noche a su departamento teniendo una conversación seria con el propietario para reparar lo destruido por él. Emilio no regresó, se quedó en la casa de la paramédica.

…

**_L: arriba, arriba mis amores. Rise and shine_** – decía Lena en su mensaje adjuntando una foto de ella en su enorme cama con su pelito de león pasado por la chimenea y su pijama de elefantitos de color coral que ella sabía le encantaban a ambos Danvers.

\- Awww -dijo Kara al ver el mensaje y la foto, y Kara le envió una foto de su bebé durmiendo como estrella de mar en su pijama de Superman que tanto amaba.

**_L: awww mi Superman_** – mandó Lena al ver al peque sumamente adorable.

**_L: falta 12:30 horas para verlos, sólo para que sepas_** \- le mandó una foto con un rico puchero, cosa que divirtió y adoró Kara en partes iguales.

Kara ese lunes se levantó, desayunó con su peque, ambos se prepararon y ambos listos, Kara salió con su peque hacia el ascensor encontrando a Emilio bajando de él arreglándose la ropa junto a una señorita en el mismo estado en la obvia caminata de la vergüenza o de la gloria para él, ella no se puso a pensar en eso.

Kara dejó pasar el ascensor, ya que no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a su hijo la situación que actualmente se encontraba feliz dando saltitos y cantando una canción de sus dibujitos favoritos, ellos tomaron el siguiente.

Kara a CatCo, su peque a la guardería junto a su amiga Ruby.

…

Llegada la noche Kara escuchó dos golpes en la puerta y ella esperando que sea su bella novia abrió.

\- Ya no falta nada para verlos a ambos – dijo Lena para después cargar a su novia y darle un par de vueltas provocando unos ruiditos y grititos muy ricos – te extrañé mucho – añadió ella en un muy adorable puchero que Kara besó y atendió encarecidamente.

\- Lenaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡ - se escuchó de fondo y lo siguiente que supo Lena es que un cuerpecito a toda velocidad se arrojó a ella en el aire capturándolo de forma muy segura.

\- Awww mi bebé – dijo Lena para después abrazarlo muy fuerte y darle muchos besos en su cabecita – te he extrañado mucho – le dijo

\- Mucho mucho – repitió él haciendo su saludo especial con Lena, cogiendo con ambas manos su carita y juntando sus frentes para después jugar su nariz con la de su Lena

\- Awww – Kara derretida observaba todo con una mano sobre su corazón pensando – así se siente la verdadera felicidad, y el amor más puro – dijo.

\- Duerme con nosotros – pidió el peque y Lenas asintió diciendo – es lo que más deseo. Y con eso dejó al peque en el suelo, besó a su novia en un beso casto.

\- Puajjj beso – decía el peque riendo al verlas a ambas y Lena se fue a cambiarse y a dejar su maleta en su cuarto, diciendo que iba a cambiarse en su pijama y a volver.

**_L: ya no falta nada para estar con ambos, los amo con locura_** – había mandado Lena su mensaje antes de cambiarse e ir hacia los brazos de sus Danvers favoritos.

\- Te amo demasiado – le dijo Kara en su enorme cama con su hijo de por medio, ambas abrazándose.

\- Mucho mucho -repitió el peque adormilado ganándose pequeños besitos sobre sus ojitos causándole risas – Shhh Shhh sueñito – añadió él

\- Sueñito – añadieron ambas con un a sonrisa cómplice antes de acurrucarse todos juntos, con mucho amor en el aire.


	9. ¿Segura?

Capítulo IX: ¿Segura?

\- Ya verás, será increíble – le decía Alex a su hermana

\- No sé Alex – decía ella con un Kyle dormido en su regazo ambas descansado en el sofá viendo una peli.

\- Kara, antes que mamá, también eres mujer – acotó Maguie en el otro sillón sentada – además Eliza adora a Kyle y cuidarlo una noche lo hará encantada.

\- Lo sé, yo lo sé, sólo – Kara pasó una mano sobre su cabello pensativa – no sé.

\- Vamos Kar me puedes contarme lo que quieras – añadió Alex

\- Y si es por eso, puedo dejarlas – añadió Maguie – para que hablen

\- No Maguie, quédate – dijo Kara cogiéndole la mano – eres familia – acotó.

\- Bueno hermanita, qué pasa, ¿estás nerviosa? – le preguntó

\- Un poco sí – y lanzando un bufido acotó – va a ser la primera vez que me separe de Kyle…

\- Sólo por unas horas – intervino Alex – y estará con mamá, así que todo estará bien – Kara asintió.

\- Bueno hay que hacerlo – dijo finalmente ella besando al cabecita de su hijo.

Ella por fin accedió a salir con su hermana y Maguie a un bar a tomar, a relajarse, a bailar, ella se lo iba a decir a Lena, ella estaría encantada pensó.

\- ¿Y Kyle? – preguntó ella con un puchero confirmando que sí, ella pensaba lo mismo que Kara.

\- Mamá lo va a cuidar – dijo aún pensativa

\- Awww bebé, ven aquí – pidió Lena con los brazos abiertos cobijando a su Kara quién se acurrucó en su cuello.

\- Todo va a estar bien mi amor – dijo ella - y si quieres podemos quedarnos en la casa- propuso ella

\- No, Lee, está bien, vamos a ir– dijo ella tratando de convencerse – sólo una noche – propuso

\- Sólo una noche – estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa Lena.

Y con la propuesta de la abuela a por una pijamada a Kyle con un poco de comida chatarra o mucha ya que es la abuela y quiere engreírlo, Kyle aceptó muy feliz, ayudando así sin querer a su mami a decidirse.

En el piso de abajo en el 103, Peter, un hombre de 34 años, taxista de profesión salía con su taxi a manejar, toda la noche, ese era su turno, ya que en el día tomaba cursos de electricidad en un instituto.

En el piso de arriba de Peter, pero debajo de la pareja Danvers, Laura de 28 años, vecina del 303, se disponía a cubrir su turno, siendo ella policía, colaboradora en varias ocasiones con Maguie, estando ellas en estaciones distintas.

…

Las chicas fueron a un bar a tomar, relajarse, quizás bailar un rato, a despejar la mente, y simplemente a ser ellas.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en una mesa, al rato apareció amigos de Kara de su trabajo que pegaron su mesa a la de ellos.

Lena estaba bien, estaba feliz cogida de la mano de su Kara, ella estaba bien tomando un trago que otro.

Hasta que llegó James, un tipo que se juraba ser todo un conquistador, un tipo que quería con Kara sin importar que Lena estuviera ahí, y que le halla cogido la mano. Él insistentemente la invitaba a bailar, tanto, tanto, tanto, tantas veces que en una de ellas cuando Lena estaba en el baño, él sólo cogió a Kara y la giró invitándola a bailar, el giro fue brusco, Alex se había perdido de él, más Maguie estaba atenta y apunto de saltarle encima, cuándo Lena se le anticipó.

Y en uno de sus tantos giros que el daba James, jurando que era un balón de futbol, Lena la cogió cariñosamente de la cintura y la llevó a su mesa notando una leve abrasión en su muñeca que la llenó de ira.

\- Eh, pero ¿de qué vas? – le preguntó él iracundo – no ves que estaba bailando con ella – dijo enojado

\- Es mi novia de la que estás hablando – replicó ella

\- ¿Y por eso eres posesiva? – le preguntó intentando doblar la situación.

\- Ni una sólo palabra en esa pregunta está bien – dijo ella – mi novia estaba incómoda y tiene una abrasión que debiste ser tú - replicó ella enojada

\- Amor, cálmate – le pidió Kara y así sólo con una palabra Lena se calmó.

James enojado se fue a seguir tomando más y a echarle dagas a Lena, a quién no le importaba de lo mínimo, y que al sin aparentar estaba muy atenta.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron tomando y bailando, compartiendo entre ambas.

Horas después, ya pasada la media noche, ya casi dos de la mañana las chicas salieron a la calle a tomar sus taxis y a su casa.

Cuando Lena saliendo al costado de Kara, aún el hecho es dudoso, pasó que ella y James tienen un altercado o un accidente, Lena no sabe, pero lo que sí sabe es que el aire de sus pulmones se ha ido y ella está cayendo de cara contra el cemento, Kara gritando atrás y James asustado el capullo de ver la sangre brotar de su nariz.

Lena se golpea y duro en la cabeza, en su nariz, en el abdomen, no se quiebra nada, pero si tiene un dolor insoportable.

Lo siguiente que ve Lena es toda una bruma, Kara grita, Alex grita, Maguie está mirando dagas a James a la par que discute, Laura vecina del 303, policía viene junto a otros policías, detiene a todos, excepto a Kara y a ella, que es quien la está cargando y arrastrando a un taxi que resulta ser Peter, su vecino del 101 al hospital.

Peter llega al hospital, la sostiene mientras Kara va por una silla de ruedas para que Lena se siente.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? – pregunta suavecito cómo mordiendo sus palabras y Peter ríe, ya que nunca ha visto a su vecina así, él sólo la ve ir y venir, así que verla en esta situación humaniza mucho a Lena según su juicio.

\- Soy tu vecino, y te voy a ayudar – le dijo

\- Quiero a mi Kara – pidió con un lindo puchero que derrite a ambos

\- Aquí estoy Lee – le dice ella para hacerse cargo desde allí, pagando a Peter y despidiéndole amablemente.

Lena entra en la sala de emergencia, la doctora la checa completamente determinando que no hay nada roto, su nariz está magullada obviamente y debajo de sus ojos se está formando un área morada que puede que dure varios días en irse, así cómo el dolor que la acompañará.

Ella le da analgésicos y le receta café, y mucho descanso antes de retirarse del cuarto dónde ambas se encuentran.

\- Mierda Lee lo siento – se disculpó Kara mirando a su Lee que tenía ahora un ruido de motor al respirar.

\- Kar me ha recetado café – dijo riendo y Kara se dio cuenta que Lena estaba muy drogada cómo para darse cuenta que estaban en un hospital

\- Estás con mucho medicamento Lee – dijo ella

\- Sí – asintió divertida – pero te amo y eso es universal – acompañando sus palabras con ademanes, derritiendo a Kara.

\- Te amo también – contestó ella.

\- Más te vale, ya que estás atrapada conmigo para siempre - le confesó haciendo un puchero que Kara besó muchas veces hasta que ambas sonrieron muy grande - y no es tu culpa, no te culpes, sólo bésame – causando más risas en Kara.

Y así ambas muy felices, Kara con ayuda de Laura que vino a verle siendo ellas amigas desde hace mucho, Kara pudo llevar a su muy hermosa novia, muy agotada, un tanto borracha y con mucha medicina encima, al cuarto de Kara, ahí es donde su Kara la cuidaría.

Kara en lugar de darle café la dejó descansar, Alex y Maguie vinieron al rato a verlas a ambas, diciendo que James por más capullo que sea, según declaración suya, había sido empujado al salir, la policía usando las cámaras de vigilancia lo iban a probar y descartar.

La pareja se fue a dormir al cuarto de Lena.

\- Duerme mi vida – le susurró Kara a Lena quien se acurrucó más en ella, a dormir un par de horas.

Lena se despertó a las 6:00am cómo reloj tal cuál estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo varios años seguidos sólo con un poco de dolor, pensado un momento qué había pasado hasta que se acordó de todo abriendo grandes sus ojitos de la sorpresa.

Más al mirar a su costado vió a la visión más hermosa de su vida, cómo ya había visto antes, pero cada que pasaba de todas maneras se sorprendía, su hermosa Kara dormida a su costado.

Lena se le quedó viendo un ratito, Kara era impactante y tocándose ella el rostro se dio cuenta de que, si bien su nariz estaba magullada y un tanto hinchada, ella podía respirar ya a esa hora muy bien, ya no sonaba cómo motor.

Así, se le formó una idea traviesa, despertar a su novia de la mejor manera posible que se le ocurrió y no, no de tener sexo matutino a pesar que sea desayuno de campeones, sino de besarla, apreciarla, adorarla, amarla.

Lena empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, a morderlo y tirarlo suavemente entre sus labios, a besar la línea de su mandíbula, a escuchar sus lindos suspiros, sus gemidos, a besar su nariz, sus ojitos, uno por uno, hasta que su novia despierte, cosa que pasó un ratito después, para así, ambas besarse de suave a apasionadamente, teniendo pequeños respiros entre beso y beso.

Kara suavemente dio vuelta a Lena besándole su carita, su nariz delicadamente, muy suavecito a más, hasta que ambos quedaron agotados y respirando superficialmente, ambas adorándose con su mirar, con su corazón, con todo su ser.

\- Te amo Kar – confesó Lena

\- Te amo demasiado bebé – contestó Kara acariciando su rostro despacito.

Kara se sentó a horcadas de su Lee y siguió besándole, aprovechándola a tenerla debajo de ella, ella siguió besándola, acariciándola, muchos gemidos de por medio – estoy segura Lee – le susurró mordiendo su lóbulo.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó con un gesto muy adorable que causó que Kara volteara sus ojitos y se la quede viendo cómo queriendo devorarla, a ver si se daba cuenta y ella sí, en un par de segundos se dio cuenta – Ohhhh – dijo con sus grandes ojitos abiertos causando más adoración por Kara.

\- ¿Estás segura mi amor? – preguntó ella – porque puedo esperar todo lo que quieras…

\- Muy segura – respondió Kara

\- Porque mi rostro debe ser un poema – dijo cómo diciendo que debe estar hinchado o algo

\- Tu rostro es un poema mi amor – contestó ella en un juego de palabras que significa que Lena es tremendamente hermosa, tanto o más que un hermoso poema. Lena volteó sus ojitos y mirándose ambas, riendo ambas adorablemente, entrelazaron sus manos y Lena asintió diciendo que sí – si estás segura mi amor, yo también – le susurró.

Y cuando Kara se quitó la polera – ufff – Lena bufó causado risas en su Kara, Lena aprovechando de tocar los abdominales de su novia – mierda Kar – le susurró, su novia estaba muy caliente.

\- Sé que te encantan – el susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y Lena se perdió, ella los amaba, amaba a Kar con todo el corazón y con todo su ser.

Ese día temprano, ellas hicieron el amor.

\- Juntas bebé – pidió Lena y Kara estuvo de acuerdo.

Kara a horcadas de Lena, ambas besándose apasionadamente, ambas explorando cada pedacito que podían, con toques inicialmente nerviosos, que luego se volvieron confiables, seguros, cariñosos, apasionados, haciendo soltar cada nada suspiros y gemidos.

\- Ufff te amo – decía Lena a Kara y Kara a Lena en repetidas ocasiones.

Ambas poco a poco empezaron a desvestirse, cada una, cada cual apreciando a la hermosa criatura que tenía por delante, ambas sonriendo, amándose con la mirada, con sus toques, con cada roce, ambas adorándose.

Ambas ya desnudas, ambas recostadas en el colchón, ambas mirándose, besándose – juntas -susurraba Kara y Lena cómo toda novia maravillosamente azotada y muy feliz por serlo, lo hizo, cumplió los deseos de su mujer, por que sí, era su mujer, era su propia persona, pero también era su mujer por decisión propia.

Ambas tentaron a la otra con cálidas exploraciones de sus manos sobre el paquete nervioso de la otra, sobre su clítoris, ambas tentándose, acariciándose – Lee – susurró su novia y eso hizo la magia, ella introdujo dos dedos de sopetón en el calor de su amada, haciendo que Kara gima de placer y ella recuperada ajustándose a la presión que sentía hizo lo mismo por su Lee escuchando ese gritito que adoraba, que la ponía a mil, ambas sumergiéndose en el placer de la otra y en el propio, al sentirlo, al experimentarlo, al provocarlo en su amada, cada espasmo, cada curvatura del cuerpo, cada suspiro susurrado sobre sus labios voluptuosos ambos, muy abusados, muy apreciados, cada temblor, cada orgasmo, una sosteniendo a la otra perdida en la bruma de su amor, cobijada por el cuerpo de la otra, suspirando y soltando una u otra grosería por el intenso placer que sintieron.

Kara después de venir gloriosamente se acurrucó entre el espacio del cuello de Lena, se cobijó y se acurrucó en ella. Lena sintiendo lágrimas en su hombro que corrían por cuenta libre por su espalda, la abrazó más fuerte y preguntó - ¿estás bien mi amor? – Kara asintió - ¿son lágrimas de felicidad? – le preguntó y Kara volvió a asentir aún llorosa incapaz de formular palabras pro la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo - ¿puedo ver tu lindo rostro? – le preguntó y Kara negó con la cabeza, ella estaba muy cómoda ahí – Ahhh es ¿porque te gusta morderme y marcarme? – preguntó causando risas en su Kar – porque puedes hacerlo, todo lo que se te ocurra puedes hacerlo – le susurró muy enamorada.

Lena divertida y muy enamorada, empezó a amasar con ambas manos el trasero de su amada haciéndola gemir y suspirar y cómo preguntando le dio un mordido suavecito en el hombro de su Lee – me encanta tu trasero – le dijo causado más gemidos en Kara - ¿pero sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? – le preguntó – Kara suspirando negó con su cabecita – verte venir – le dijo alto y claro colocando a Kara entre su piernas, levantándolos ella, acercando su zona íntima de Kara, ese punto delicioso que ella amaba entre su muslo moviéndolo, causado una roce delicioso – móntame – pidió Lena, haciendo gemir mucho más a su Kara que cada nada se movía más y más frenéticamente con la ayuda de Lee en su trasero – quiero verte, déjame verte – le pidió y con Lena recostada en la cama, Kara puso un brazo en cada lado y siguió moviéndose eróticamente sobre su Lena besándola y juntando ambas frentes, Kara respirando fuerte – vente mi amor, vente, voy a sostenerte toda la vida – le juró muy enamorada y Kara demoró un par de roces más para venir otra vez, gritando el nombre de Lena de tanta pasión, derrumbándose sobre su Lee quién cada segundo lo amaba más, no sabía cómo era posible, pero cada segundo la amaba más.

Con kara respirando mejor, muy agotada ella, Lena la recostó sobre la cama diciendo – te amo Kara Danvers con todo mi ser – Kara obnubilada por tanto amor y tan segundo maravillosos orgasmo sólo puso asentir - y es por eso que te voy a mostrar que hay más de una forma de hacer te el amor.

\- No puedo, no – susurró ella entrecortadamente

\- Puedes mi vida – declaró Lena quién descendió por su cuerpo besando cada centímetro de su piel –porque lo haremos juntas y yo te voy a ayudar – le dijo, descendiendo por sus senos, amasándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos haciendo suspirar a su novia cada vez más.

Lena bajó regalando besitos cortos para después ponerse entre las piernas de su amor – mírame – le pidió y cómo Kara no lo hacía les dio una lamida a sus pliegues causando gemidos en ella – mírame amor – pidió ella y Kara agotada, exhausta, pero muy, muy excitada la miró.

Lena empezó a dar lamidas sobre su clítoris, ante la atenta mirada de Kara que no hacía más que morderse los labios excitando más a Lena por la visión de ella, mordiéndole suavemente generando más y más gemidos en su amor para después usar su lengua para sumergirse en el calor de su amada, provocando a Kara que se sujete al cabello de su amor y empiece a mecerse sobre la lengua y boquita de su Lee de lento a errático.

\- Mierda, mierda – susurraba Kara y su Lee murmuraba lo mismo haciendo vibrar aún más la intimidad de su amada, cada vez más excitada. Kara vino fuerte, y Lena pudo saborear cada gota de su amor, con sabor a almizcle, un sabor delicioso que gustó mucho a Lena quién lamió cada gotita que pudo de su Kar, viniendo ella también por la intensidad de todo.

\- Me encanta hacer el amor contigo bebé – le susurró a una Kara desmayada de placer, qué obviamente le elevó mucho el ego a ella y mucho el amor profundo que sentía por su Kara

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo - le susurró

\- Amo – susurró ella adormilada

Y ufff, Lena muy agotada podía pasar el día así, desnuda, más a la vez no podía, iba a venir Kyle, su adoración, Alex y Maguie, Eliza también, osea no podían quedarse así.

Lena muy desnuda se tomó varias fotos con el celular de Kara de modo sugerente para su amor, para que lo vea después, riendo por su travesura, se fue la baño, preparó la tina con un buen baño de burbujas y sales aromáticas, se bañó allí con una Kara que estaba todavía dormida y fuera de combate, aseó a ambas, rápidamente, ya después podría bañarse con su novia y demorarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella ventiló el cuarto de ambas para que no huela a sexo, limpió y cambió las sábanas y colchas, regresó al baño, a la tina y ayudó a Kara a secarse y vestirse holgadamente para recostarla sobre la cama y que ahí siga durmiendo su bruma post – sexo, ella ahí con una belleza impoluta, incomparable.

\- Joder - susurró Lena queriendo hacerle el amor otra vez, más tres veces juntas debía bastar para ese día, se propuso con gran sonrisa.

\- Te amo mi amor – le susurró a Kara, pero ella seguía durmiendo – voy a recoger a Kyle, Eliza me llamó, ella no puede traerlo, parece que le han llamado del hospital, te amo mi vida – le susurró otra vez.

\- Amo – susurró ella de vuelta y así ya vestida con la ropa de ayer y con abrigo en mano salió del departamento encontrando a Alex y Maguie en la puerta a punto de tocar.

\- La caminata de la vergüenza ¿eh? – observó Maguie divertida, Alex aun no se daba cuenta, Lena estaba rojita cómo tomate.

\- ¿Mi hermana? – preguntó y Lena se sonrojó mucho más diciendo – dormida

\- Pero si son la 11 am… - eh iba a seguir, pero se dio cuenta – Ughhh es mi hermana Lena - causando risa en ella y Maguie.

\- Voy por Kyle – dijo rápido corriendo con moretones en su carita y nariz un tanto hinchada pero muy, muy, tremendamente feliz de hacer el amor con su novia.

\- Corre cobarde – dijo en broma Alex yendo a ver a su hermana que si bien dormía tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás feliz? – le preguntó dulcemente a su hermana y Kara asintió aún con los ojos cerrados muy sonrojada. Alex le dio un beso en su cabecita y se acostó al lado de su hermana estando Kara acurrucada en el cuello de ella para seguir durmiendo.

\- Ella ha encontrado el amor al igual que nosotras cariño – dijo Maguie a Alex con sonrisas cómplices compartidas, muy felices de que Kara halla encontrado el amor y la felicidad al igual que Kyle en Lena y dejen de lado al payaso de Mike cómo si fuera un sueño pasado.

...

Nota:

\- El próximo capítulo es el final.


	10. Estamos teniendo una vida juntas

Capítulo X: Estamos teniendo una vida juntas

Capítulo X: El final

Kara estaba en su trabajo, realmente en una camioneta en camino a cubrir una noticia, revisando su teléfono celular, el WhatsApp por si tenía algún alerta, o alguna información y pues nada.

\- ¿Eh hay algo? - preguntó su compañero Tomás, quien después ella se enteró, que era su vecino del 401, bueno, hace poco recién mudado, recién un mes en el condominio, Kara ya con 4 meses cumplido a un par de semanas del cumple de su hijito bello.

\- Todavía nada – le contestó viendo ahora su cámara y Tomás a su celu buscando también alguna información o alguna actualización para su trabajo.

Cuando Kara checando su galería de fotos, estando ella tomando un sorbo de su soda, se atoró de la sorpresa y derramó su soda en el asiento, parte de su blusa y en el regazó de su amigo que estaba cerca de ella.

\- Eh, vale – dijo él alarmado al ver que se había mojado justo ahí de su área íntima, pareciendo así que se había orinado mirando enojado a Kara

\- Lo siento, lo siento – pedía disculpas ella – fue un accidente, lo juro ¡ - decía

\- ¿Y qué te alarmó tanto? – le preguntó él

Y ella ni loca iba a decir – mi muy increíble sexy novia se ha tomado fotos sexuales y muy sensuales con mi celular para que yo las vea - no ni loca iba a decir eso.

\- Emergencia familiar – le dijo y él pareció creerle. Ambos tuvieron que parar en un mall para comprarse algo, cambiarse e ir a la entrevista, no podían aparecerse así, con un aspecto muy descuidado.

Kara se compró una blusa y luego furiosamente llamó a su amor – espero que estés feliz - fue lo primero que le dijo contándole acerca de su mañana.

Lena siendo la persona más madura que Kara conocía, se descorchó de risa, Kara esperó y fue tanta la adorabilidad en la voz de su amor que Kara terminó riendo también, contándole sobre Tomás y su ropa, Lena rió más y Kara también.

\- Te amo demasiado, me has dado una increíble sorpresa – le dijo Kara a Lena con mucho amor en su voz.

\- Aún te siento en todo mi ser – le contestó Lena

\- Ufff Lee, tu voz suena a sexo líquido – le replicó para después ver a Tomás haciéndole señas para irse – tengo que irme, te veo después, te amo – le dijo antes de colgarle.

\- Fuck – se quejó Lena con un gesto de lo más adorable – y yo que creía que íbamos a tener sexo telefónico – se quejó ella consigo misma pensado en su Kar en sus brazos.

Y así pasó la mañana de Lena, muy feliz y muy dedicada a su libro.

Kara estuvo distraída toda la mañana, Tomás renegó mucho, más conociendo a Kara pensó que debía por su emergencia familiar, así que se obligó a tener paciencia y con eso ambos pudieron trabajar casi todo el día juntos logrando la meta.

…

Lena recogió a Kara y a Kyle de la casa de la tía Alex y la tía Maguie y los llevó a comprar al mall para hacer ella una comida casera.

\- Yo cocino – había dicho Lena y Kara estaba feliz, iba a conocer otra faceta de Lena.

Lena subió al peque al carrito de compra, comprando todo lo necesario para un queque de manzana y piña, ella compró todo eso, vegetales, haciendo gestos para que Kyle se ría y Kara levante su ceja atenta a todo, comida saludable, muchas frutas y lácteos.

Los tres regresaron a casa y Lena fiel a su palabra fue a la cocina a cocinar el rico queque que le había prometido a su nene y a su Kar quien estando ella cocinando la abrazó por la espalda acariciando la piel de su abdomen por debajo de su polera – hola bebé – susurró ella y Lena casi se corta – ufff – dijo Kara entre risas – tan sensible amor – colocando un besito en su oído – te voy a dejar de provocar así no te cortas - anunció y Lena estuvo de acuerdo volteando y dándole un rico beso – te amo Kar – le susurró sobre su linda boquita – yo también amor – respondió ella añadiendo – me quiero quedar así junto a ti – le dijo.

\- Quédate así mi amor – fue su respuesta.

Y así Lena cocinó moviéndose con Kara por la cocina riendo y siendo cómplices de todo. Haciéndole probar los distintos sabores de lo que iba cocinando haciéndole gemir de lo bueno que estaba.

Kara sólo se separó de ella sólo para ir a bañar a su peque de lo que Lena también quiso participar colocando el queque en el horno.

Lena le preparó un baño de burbujas al peque jugando con las burbujas en su cabello peinándole cómo un mohawk, ambos riendo al ver que el peque se miraba en el espejo sonriente.

El baño tardó el doble, con Lena haciendo travesuras y el peque jugando con ella más que a bañarse, Kara cuidó la temperatura del baño todo el tiempo para que su peque no se enfriara, y aunque el tiempo parecía el doble, la verdad es que pasó rápido y es que es así cuando te diviertes, cuando pasa el tiempo con la gente que amas.

Ellos comieron el queque después – está muy rico – observó el peque.

\- Gracias mi amor – contestó ella

\- Mami una vez quemó el queque – soltó él riendo junto a Lena lo cual se incrementó más cuando Kara obtuvo su venganza de cosquillas sobre ambos, compartiendo todo el amor que tenía con ellos.

…

Lena a partir de esa noche durmió todas las noches junto a Kara y ya en la mañana junto al peque que venía a dormir entre ellas, un peque demasiado adorable que estallaba en una gran sonrisa derritiendo a Lena y a su mami de lo adorable que era, de lo noble y lindo que era su nene.

…

Las semanas siguieron pasando tan rápido que si uno voltea o parpadea se la pierde, así se fueron los días, empapados de amor, de travesura de anécdotas cómicos, de mucha ternura, de todo un poco y es que Lena sólo iba a su casa para escribir y pasaba todas las tardes y noches con su Kara y con Kyle, los dos amores de su vida.

…

Ocurrió así un día, el cumple de su peque.

Él quiso hacerlo en la azotea, misma en el que Lena había convertido en un jardín ornamental llena de rosa por todas partes. Kyle decidió celebrar su cumple allí, ya que allí había conocido a Lena con todos sus amigos, Jhon, Bob, Phil, Lucas, sus abus, Evan, Javier, Sam, Ruby, todos y también vendrían sus tías, y su abuela, así que él estaba entusiasmado.

Lena le aseguró a Kara que las barandas eran altas de forma que no había posibilidad que Kyle o cualquier otro niño saltara de allí o cayera de allí.

El cumple fue genial, comida rica, buena compañía, mucho amor, mucha travesura, diversión, regalos, Kyle estaba feliz, muy feliz.

\- Pide un deseo amor – le había pedido Kara a su peque mientras el soplaba la vela sobre su torta.

\- Ya tengo lo que quiero mami – le dijo derritiendo a todos ahí, quienes lo arrullaron al ser un nene muy asertivo y consciente de todo, muy noble y adorable – aunque hay algo que quiero – dijo él antes de soplar su velita.

Después su mami se acercó a él y le preguntó - ¿qué es lo que pediste mi amor? – pensado en que el quisiera un modelo de juguete especial, pero él negó con su cabecita respondiendo – mami no es para ti la pregunta, es para Lena – dijo sonrojado.

Y Kara entendiendo la seriedad en la carita de su hijo, supo que era importante, entonces después de repartir la torta, la piñata, abrir los juguetes, compartir con todos.

Recién cuando todos se fueron y sólo se quedaron en medio de la azotea sobre una alfombra blanca mullida bien limpiecita los tres, Kara, Lena y el peque echados sobre la alfombra y en las bancas que rodeaban la alfombra, Alex, Maguie, Eliza, Sam y Ruby que estaba actualmente dormida, es que el peque sorprendió a todos de la mejor manera posible.

El peque se sentó y mirando a su mami dijo – ahora quiero pedir mi deseo – soltó él y su mami y Lena se sentaron para escuchar al pequeño de ya cuatro añitos.

\- Quiero pedir mi deseo – repitió él mirando a ambas.

\- Adelante campeón – dijo Lena con gran sonrisa.

\- Vamos hijo – lo alentó su mami.

\- Bien – acotó el peque carraspeando con su garganta así – amm ammm ammm – cómo quién se aclara la voz haciendo sonreír a todos – bueno – se decidió él – yo no tengo papá – dijo y antes que Kara diga algo el peque levantó su manito al aire cómo quién pregunta en el kínder primero.

\- Oh perdón mi amor, sigue bebé – le dijo su mami.

\- Bien, pero no hay interrupción – dijo firmemente pisando fuerte su piecito y sus manitos a cada lado, muy firme él, tan rico, tan bello.

\- Awww – lo arrullaron todos

\- Ok mi amor, dale – dijo su mami.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo papi – comentó el peque mirando a quién lo interrumpiera pero nadie lo hizo y él se confundió haciendo su puchero – awww mi vida – comentó Lena – sigue mi amor – lo alentó ella y él mirándole feliz siguió – no tengo papi, pero tengo a Jhon, Lucas, Bob, el abuelo Evan, el abuelo Javier – contaba él con sus manitos – no tengo uno, tengo muchos – comentó el peque enterneciendo el corazón de quien lo escuchaba – pero sólo una mami – mirando a su mami – a quien adoro…

\- Yo también mi amor – añadió ella en voz alta haciéndole reír y al resto

\- Y a Tía Alex y a tía Maguie y a Tía Sam y a la abuela Eliza, tengo muchas – dijo el peque y las aludidas asintieron emocionadas al ver a su peque hablando con mucha confianza y mucha adoración en cada una que nombraba, pero sólo tengo una mami – añadió mirándole – y una Lena – mirándole con su gran sonrisa y hoyuelos muy adorables.

Lena asintió emocionada también – y ese es mi deseo – dijo el peque.

\- ¿Cuál mi vida? – preguntó Lena emocionada y el peque se acercó a Lena que estaba sentada en la alfombra y él parado, estando así a la misma altura, cogió con ambas manitos la cara de Lena, pegó sus frentes

\- Oh Dios – alguien dijo de fondo.

\- Quiero que seas mi mamá – le pidió – ese es mi deseo – y con esas palabras hizo llorar a todos, incluida Lena que lo abrazó muy fuerte besando su carita.

\- No llores – dijo él preocupado limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manitos.

\- Lloro porque estoy feliz, no estoy triste – le dijo a su peque quién asintió confundido, ya que, si la gente está feliz, ¿por qué llora?, esto pareció adivinarlo su mami al ver a us peque mirándola, ella lo miró y dijo – a veces cuando la gente está muy feliz que no lo puede expresar en palabras llora, pero de felicidad mi amor.

\- Ah ya – contestó él rascando su cabecita – pero yo sólo quiero un sí o un sí, son pocas palabras – explicó en su razonamiento haciendo carcajear a todos, incluido él.

Entre risas Lena pegó su frente contra él y acariciando su carita le dijo – me sentiría muy orgullosa de ser tu mamá, quiero ser tu mamá hasta cuando tú lo quieras.

\- ¿Es un sí? – preguntó el emocionado escuchando un coro de "awww" de fondo arrullando su inmensa ternura.

\- Es un sí, hasta el final – contestó Lena y el peque se puso a llorar feliz en su pecho haciéndola llorar a ella también.

\- No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – decía Alex testaruda, pero al ver llorar a su novia, y a todos, se rompió a llorar también, todos esta vez, de felicidad, de inmensa felicidad.

\- Mamá – y cuando el peque lo dijo otra vez, todos lloraron y cuando él vio eso, volteó sus ojitos dramáticamente, todos empezaron a reír y a arrullarlo en su inmensa ternura y adorabilidad.

Ese día, todos para festejar se fueron al mall para comer comida chatarra, Kyle insistió en sentarse en el regazo de su mamá, pero al costado estaba su mami, él lo pidió así, para sentarse en ambos sitios y que ninguna esté sola.

\- Awww tan considerado nuestro bebé – había dicho Kara provocando otro coro de "awww" hacia ellos.

\- Poquito bebé – le había pedido su mami de la comida chatarra, pero cuando volteó él miró a su mamá que dijo – mucho mi amor - haciéndole reír, que desde antes le gustaba y la amaba y pues ahora mucho más.

Y sí ese día, Kara se dio cuenta que no podía decirle que no, a dos desarmadores pucheros, que, si de por sí el de su hijo era infalible, combinado con el de Lena, era insuperable.

Ese día, para festejar su hijo se quedó con sus tías viendo una peli hasta el mayor tiempo que pudo, que fue media hora después de su hora de sueño, 8:30 pm, el rebelde sin causa fue acostado en su camita de carro, bien acurrucado por ambas mamis y besado muchas veces.

Ese día, ambas mujeres volvieron a hacer el amor y a dormir desnuda una en el abrazo de la otra.

\- Me siento invencible - le había dicho Lena a Kara, quién asintió de acuerdo, alentándola para que siga - contigo, con Kyle, con el amor de ambos, con tu familia, me siento invencible amor – le confesó con demasiado amor en su mirar. Kara asintió, ella estaba muy conmovida para decir algo.

Ellas durmieron acurrucadas muy felices, y muy desnudas, ya por la mañana, ambas se vistieron ya que su hijo de les iba a unir a acurrucarse con ellas.

Lena demasiado feliz de que Kyle le llame "mamá", muy orgullosa también de ser "mamá" de un bebé tan hermoso y adorable.

…

Ambas al día siguiente conocieron a Jeff, agente de seguridad del piso de su hermana dándose cuenta que era su vecino del 603 y a Oliver, un anciano de 80 años que trabajaba en el banco y que vivía en el sétimo piso en el 701.

\- Ok, eso es todo – dijo Lena en el parque, sentada junto a Kara, ambas observando a su hijo columpiarse.

\- ¿Qué mi amor? – preguntó ella mirándole a ella y a ambos.

\- Tus vecinos – contestó Lena y ante la obvia confusión de Kara, Lena siguió – oíste el refrán que dice ¿"que siempre tendrás un vecino raro, y si no lo tienes, de repente tú eres el vecino raro"?…

101 Mark 27 años, fiestero

102 Lucas 32 años, administrador del condominio aka "manitas"

103 Peter 34 años, taxista

201 Emilio 25 años, bombero

202 La pareja de esposos 27 y 33 años

203 El amante de 35 años

301 Sam y Ruby, de 26 y 4 años, CatCo

302 Viejo cascarrabias, 50 años, mensajero en CatCo

303 Laura 28 años, policía, mi amiga

401 Tomás 28 años, reportero en CatCo

402 Sandy 23 años, camarera.

403 Javier 70 años, acumulador

501 tú y Kyle

502 Evan 65 años abogado

503 yo, Lena 27 años, escritora

601 Robert 32 años, borrachín, el hombre que baila

602 Phil 20 años, Delibery

603 Jeff 50 años, agente de seguridad del piso de tu hermana

701 Oliver 80 años, anciano

702 Jhon 30 años, barman

703 Tom 43 años, abogado

¿Mi amor? – preguntó Lena ante Kara que la miraba sorprendida

\- ¿Todo eso evaluaste? – le preguntó

\- Todo y más mi amor, ustedes son demasiado importantes para mí, son mi vida – dijo Lena cómo si dijera que el cielo es azul y la noche es oscura.

\- Oh vaya – contestó Kara muy sorprendida

\- Entonces tendrás que observar más mi amor – replicó Lena – me ha llegado el cheque de mi anterior libro y quiero compartir casa contigo y antes de que digas algo – viendo que Kara quería interrumpir – déjame terminar – Kara asintió – quiero vivir contigo y con Kyle, y a larga, cuándo me lo pidas, casarnos – haciendo voltear los ojitos a Kara dramáticamente y a emocionarse mucho, ambas - ¿quieres eso, verdad? – preguntó y Kara asintió emocionada – y pues he comprado el piso que está encima del de Alex, así Kyle estará más cerca de ellas y tú también de tu trabajo, yo puedo escribir dónde estén ambos, así que ¿qué dices? – preguntó cruzando los dedos y ante mucha energía nerviosa, Kara se derritió por el inmenso amor de su novia, por el cuidado que ella tenía con todos y pensó - ¿por qué no?, esta hermosa criatura que tengo por novia, nos está cuidando, nos ama, quiere una vida juntos, así que ¿por qué no?

Ella asintió emocionada – compartamos una vida juntas – dijo con gran sonrisa haciendo llorar a Lena y después a Kyle al decirle que iban a vivir un piso encima de sus tías y con Lena – y ¿por qué no un perrito? – soltó la idea haciendo emocionar mucho a su peque y llorar a todos.

\- Estamos teniendo una vida juntas – anunció Lena emocionada – y adoptando un perrito.

Ya en la noche, ambas todavía en el condominio Lena dijo – ahora bebé, vamos a tener que conocer a todos los nuevos vecinos por si hay alguno raro – soltó con una sonrisa. Y Kara riendo le preguntó – y mi Lee ¿quién fue el vecino raro? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

…

Nota:

\- El final

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, nos leemos en la próxima historia

\- Nuevamente, muchas gracias.


End file.
